To Make Every Girl Happy
by pammazola
Summary: "You can't control everything, Senpai!" To her dismay, it came out in a near unintelligible rasp. Digging her nails deeper into the roots of his raven hair, Haruhi forcefully jerked Kyouya's head upright to make the eye contact desperately needed. "Isn't this what the Host Club is all about? Don't I deserve happiness too?" He still did not respond. M for Smut. Cover art:AnimeJanice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: My first story for this fandom, so any reviews are appreciated! Also, though majority of this will be canon, you may discover slight alternations given that this IS a KyouyaxHaruhi shipping…**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**~oOo~**

'The real reason for a quest never involves the stated task. So, why do they [the characters] go and why do we care? They go because of the stated task, mistakenly believing that it is their real mission. We know, however, that their quest is educational. They don't know…'

Haruhi's caramel eyes began to glaze over. The words on the page jumped and scrambled into undecipherable hieroglyphics, becoming little more than black ink markings. As the author's tone droned on and on, her usually very tolerant attention span drifted to more important matters. She knew she would pass the English with ease, but it was the Greek portion that tried her nerves to a piercing point. Then, Haruhi realize how behind she was in studying. In a moment of truth she opened her textbook only to discover she hardly knew anything, suffered a nervous breakdown, and for the first time ever in her educational career actually _skipped school_ in favor of the extra hours studying at home in the duration of the day. When Ranka question her alarmingly odd behavior, she merely said that she was feeling ill, which honestly was not all that far off from the actual truth. How could this have happened? How could so much time have passed at the Ouran Academy; yet, Haruhi could barely recall anything? And it was not just Greek, but also Calculus, European History, and Physics. Sweet Kami how could she call herself an honor student? Failing three of her seven examinations would disqualify her for that scholarship for certain. The sickening reality of it all made her stomach churn unpleasantly.

Shoving _How to Read Literature like a Professor_ aside, Haruhi rubbed the fatigue from her eyes, trying desperately to remember where exactly she went wrong. Let's see… well, she ate three square meals a day, and occasionally a couple snacks, so hunger was definitely ruled out of the question. And until very recently she went to bed promptly at 9:30 each night, so sleep-deprivation was not the answer. She could hardly blame her teachers, who offer generous amounts of opportunities for their students in terms of assistance. It just did not add up. What could _possibly_ have lured her away from something as important as studying? Sure, the twins might have convinced her to take a break and play a match of two of tennis with them. Honey would sometimes sucker her into tea parties with "Usa-chan". Of course, one could count on Tamaki to come up with yet another over the top cosplay for the club. Roughly nine out of ten times Haruhi would break something outrageously expensive in the process, and Kyouya never hesitated in tallying up the new total of her overall debt, slyly hiding behind the evil glare of his rimless spectacles. And Mori… well, he was just Mori, the only host who never demanded anything from her.

_Only host_…

The blaringly obvious evidence was staring her in the face the entire time, though Haruhi initially refused to admit it. How foolish. Really, she didn't even _like_ the Host Club that much. It was right to think at the start nothing would come of joining but a bunch of distraction. Maybe selfish bastards with money could get away with blowing off their finals, but Haruhi was not granted that luxury. With exams now right around the corner, some sort of compromise had to be made. As much as she would like to drop the Host Club from her list of extra-curricular activities, a heavy debt was weighing on her shoulders like an anvil that simply could not be overlooked.

Today, Haruhi was missing a meeting. Without a doubt the boys were in hysterics (well, Tamaki at least) and if Haruhi cared to check her small cell phone she would find twenty unread texts and ten familiarly frantic voice messages. Honestly, sometimes it felt they thought she could not breathe correctly without them; that they had to hold her hand and make her take baby steps. Nagging suspicions in the back of her mind said it was all due to her gender, and the strong possessive male instinct embedded in their genes to protect the weaker, smaller female. No amount of lecturing on her part was ever going to change that.

Haruhi sighed, pushing back from the desk to walk all of three feet to her bed and promptly collapsed. All this worrying and anxiety was going to drive her insane. _Something_ was going to have to be done, even if it meant she had to add to her debt. In the long run, exams were more important. _Brace yourself, Haruhi_, she thought glumly, drifting into an uneasy slumber. _Come Monday you're offering the Shadow King a proposition._

~oOo~

The door to Music Room #3 laid innocently on the far end of the long corridor. One such as a freshman to the academy would probably believe it to be abandoned completely; however, any person who wore their hair in pigtails and owned a skirt certainly knew better. Many of the wealthy and bored females of the school experienced that solid, slow moment before opening the high-polished wooden doors, when a gust of wind rushed out to greet her, carrying with it the fragrance of sweet rose petals that warmed her right down to her toes. Wide, innocent eyes must adjust to the sudden, brilliantly shining light. Touches of masculine hands grasped her wrists, pulling her farther into that wondrous world where knights in shining armor exist and happily-ever-afters really do come true. Six sing-song voices chime "Welcome, my lady," and she knew that she was home.

But then the lights dim, the rose petals vanish, and wind died.

"It's just Haruhi," Kyouya sighed with unconcealed disappointment, moving from his place behind Tamaki's chair to situate himself on one of the plush sofas. His laptop materialized from thin air. The soft tapping of keys filled the now silent void.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**A/N**: Wow, I got quite a bit of followers on just the first chapter. Let's see if I can score some reviews this time. Thank you for those who said they liked it! It's very motivating. ^^

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter 2**

**~oOo~**

_The door to Music Room #3 lay innocently on the far end of the long corridor. One such as a freshman to the academy would probably believe it to be abandoned completely; however, any person who wore their hair in pigtails and owned a skirt certainly knew better. Many of the wealthy and bored females of the school experienced that solid, slow moment before opening the high-polished wooden doors, when a gust of wind rushes out to greet her, carrying with it the fragrance of sweet rose petals that warms her right down to her toes. Wide, innocent eyes must adjust to the sudden, brilliantly shining light. Touches of masculine hands grasp her wrists, pulling her farther into that wondrous world where knights in shining armor and happily-ever-afters really do come true. Six sing-song voices chime "Welcome, my lady," and she knows that she is home._

_But then the lights dim, the rose petals vanish, and wind dies._

_"It's just Haruhi," Kyouya sighed with unconcealed disappointment, moving from his place behind Tamaki's chair to situate himself on one of the plush sofas. His laptop materialized from thin air. The soft tapping of keys filled the now silent void._

~oOo~

Despite the exhaustion that bowed her head between hunched shoulders, Haruhi found the strength to scowl. It went without saying that Kyouya Ootori wasn't her favorite person at the academy. He made it quite clear the feeling was mutual. Before she could open her mouth to ask exactly what he meant by that, a frantic Tamaki pulled her into a bone-crushing, suffocating embrace.

"Oh my precious little girl Daddy was so worried when you didn't show up last week I thought maybe something terrible happened you know I didn't sleep at all I would've checked on you but those devious twins offered to go along but I wouldn't allow that-"

"Senpai, I can't breathe."

Tamaki immediately relinquished his hold, blushing brightly, but still hovering far too close for comfort. He spoke the truth. Haruhi could see the discolored, wrinkly bags beneath his wide violet orbs and the whites were bloodshot. The sight of the usually princely host so disheveled sent a guilty pang through her chest. Maybe she could have called in to let them know that she wouldn't show. "Gee, I'm really sorry I made you worried. You look horrible, Tamaki-senpai."

"We could say the same about you," Hikaru pointed out, approaching her with a concerned look, his brother following in tow.

"Were you sick or something?" Kaoru asked, gently pressing a hand to her forehead. Tamaki swatted it away with a jealous glare.

Haruhi glanced around the room, noting the health of the other hosts. Aside from Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya appeared well rested. Honey was his usual flamboyant self, and Mori remained as quiet and stoic as ever, but no show of fatigue. …So really Suoh was just having yet another episode of crazy obsessive possessiveness that he strangely passes off as some sort of psycho fatherly love for the only female member of his club. Maybe in more serious of circumstances Haruhi would have been flattered instead of outright annoyed. With one of her temples throbbing angrily, she pulled farther away from him.

"I wouldn't say that, I just didn't get a lot of rest is all. Unlike _some people_, I can't afford vacationing every weekend, for instance, to some private tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." She took a seat on one of the sofas.

"That's too bad, Haru-chan," Honey said, cuddling his rabbit. "Kyou-chan's parents held a big festival on their private tropical island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and everyone was invited!" His large brown eyes blinked innocently at the look of disbelief on Haruhi's face. "We had to wear kimonos and there were dragon floats and lots and lots of fireworks, right Takashi?"

Mori nodded, motioning with his hands "Giant, fierce dragons."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?" the twins said in unison, scratching their chins. "You should've been there, Haruhi."

Instead of answering she turned her bloodshot eyes on the bespectacled Ootori boy, who continued typing away diligently on that accursed laptop as if totally oblivious to the current subject of conversation. A sudden, unknown rage rose in Haruhi, leaving the taste of bile in her throat. Generally a nonviolent kind of person, she felt an inexplicable urge to smash his indifferent face into the computer screen with a satisfying smack. After a solid minute crawled by holding her unwavering death glare, Kyouya finally decided to pause in his work and offer her a small smile.

"I _promise_ that I _personally_ penciled you onto the guest list and made arrangements for a limo to pick you up and deliver you to the airport. Your First Class ticket had been pre-purchased, as well as a room booked and prepared in my parent's villa. There was even a vacant seat at the dining room table that was meant just for you." Suspicion etched its way across her face as she silently listened to him, explaining his lack of sensitivity with the utmost amount of ease. "However, given your unannounced absence on Friday and your well-known desire to cease my communications with your father – unless it is under the direst circumstances of emergency – we decided not to trouble you."

Haruhi's eyes flashed dangerously, and Kyouya's never faltered.

"Come now, how was I supposed to know where in the world you were or what you were doing? There is the possibility (as slim and virtually nonexistent as it is) that you were vacationing elsewhere for that weekend and left early. My calling you would've been a bother and judging by your behavior at previous Ootori social events you would've declined anyway, insulting my family's honor and further damaging your reputation even as a commoner. Trust me, Haruhi; everything has worked out for the best." He returned to typing.

To say that it was unnerving how well Kyouya knew her personality was a severe understatement. One would think that a young man as resourceful as the Host Club's vice-president knew perfectly well that she had been home the entire weekend studying, and that long lecture about courtesy and honor was complete bullshit, but he said it all so very convincingly she almost found herself believing him. He was right about one thing, though. She definitely would have declined the invitation. Quite personally, Haruhi hated it when the boys spent luxuriously on her behalf, especially the Shadow King, who in one way or another would have her pay every penny back. The thing is, she would work the debt off without complaint, and no matter the means.

Well, except maybe that _one_ method of payment Kyouya proposed, so many months ago. Ironically, they had spent the day at (one of) the Ootori private beaches, in (one of) his parents' villa. Haruhi racked up a heck of a due because of her carelessness involving older, stronger boys who were looking for a good time with a couple of girls. The ensuing rescue mission thankfully was a success, and Kyouya carefully calculated the expenses of sending each of the frightened girls a bouquet of flowers (minus Haruhi, who after all was disguised as a boy). Of course, out of a sense of honor and sincere appreciation she wanted him to add it to the debt she already owed the Host Club. His immediate response to that had been astonishing, to say the least:

_If you want, you can pay me back with your body._

Reliving that intimate instance caused a small tremor to race down her spine. Looking at Kyouya now, calm and composed, brought a soft blush to Haruhi's cheeks (everyone else in the room thought it was due to her flustered anger). That night, when he pinned her down to his bed, _shirtless_ on top of it all (or rather, on top of her) for a moment – just a split second – she saw something more shine in his onyx eyes than just his will to be in control or to teach her a lesson. Maybe in the very beginning all he had intended was to prove to her gender matters. She told him so. Kyouya liked to play the role of the bad guy and pretend he could be like those jackasses who would've stolen a girl's innocence. Haruhi knew him so much better than that. His other motivation was merely to find out if he scares her, all because of a silly bet he had made with the twins and Tamaki. Even now, thinking back on her reasoning, she knew he would never force himself on her with evil intent. That, or when she started talking about Tamaki it completely turned him off. Either way, neither of them spoke about the incident ever again.

Haruhi, at a loss for words, blinked. She could not remember why she had been enraged at him in the first place. A small voice in her mind told her it was because even if she wouldn't have attended the Ootori's festival, the fact that people _wanted_ her to be there was what really mattered, and Kyouya acted as if he didn't care one way or another. That hurt her on a level she never knew that boy could affect.

The sound of tapping keys ceased once again as he realized no one was saying a word. His gaze surveyed the room before he sighed, seemingly defeated.

"_Alright_, you should probably know, Haruhi, that it was my intention to contact you on Friday, but when it came to the club's knowledge that _swimming_ was involved in several of the festival's activities, well, Tamaki would not stand for it. He specifically ordered me not to tell you anything. That's an issue you're going to have to take up with him."

Haruhi felt her jaw drop in shock. "_What? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?_"

The glare of light reflecting off his glasses hid his eyes from view. "I didn't think it was that important."

Turning on Tamaki, who now appeared very small and frightened beside her, "Why'd you do that, Senpai? Maybe I wanted to go swimming!"

The twins were unsuccessfully holding in a fit of laughter, beyond entertained watching their boss cower beneath his 'daughter's' hardened scowl. Mori and Honey were now snacking on the baked goods that were usually left out for the girls, though oddly today not a single female (aside from Haruhi) could be seen.

"I swear to God, Senpai! If this is another one of your jealous streaks about letting people see me in a swimsuit…!"

"Calm down, sweet girl! As a father figure I have to look out for what's best! You have _no idea_ what kind of evil, perverted minds exist in this world." He looked pointedly at the twins, who waved good-naturedly. "Don't let them fool you, my innocent daughter."

Frustration bubbled pink in her cheeks as the blonde boy tried to explain his reasoning. So yes, _once again_, this was all about competition. _Once again_, he did not take her feelings into consideration before doing something completely stupid.

"Dear Haruhi, please talk to me!"

She would forgive him for this before the end of the day. It was impossible to hate Tamaki Suoh. Holding a grudge was not typical of her nature, but he need not know that right now.

"I don't think I want to, Senpai. Just leave me alone." She watched with grim satisfaction as Tamaki forlornly crawled into a dark, isolated corner to grow mushrooms. "And, she said to no one in particular. "I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks!"

Kyouya smirked quietly from behind his laptop.

~oOo~

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Three**

**~oOo~**

_Frustration bubbled pink in her cheeks as the blonde boy tried to explain his reasoning. So yes,__once again__, this was all about competition.__Once again__, he did not take her feelings into consideration before doing something completely stupid._

_"Dear Haruhi, please talk to me!"_

_She would forgive him for this before the end of the day. It was impossible to hate Tamaki Suoh. Holding a grudge was not typical of her nature, but he need not know that right now._

_"I don't think I want to, Senpai. Just leave me alone." She watched with grim satisfaction as Tamaki forlornly crawled into a dark, isolated corner to grow mushrooms. "And," she said to no one in particular. "I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks!"_

_Kyouya smirked quietly from behind his laptop._

~oOo~

Business steadily picked up from there as more and more guests began to arrive. The only host who was not working was Tamaki, who was either too tired or too depressed to be of any entertainment. Haruhi never lost sight of her real mission, as she laughed and praised many of the girls at her table with her 'natural' personality. She desperately needed a week off from the club for studying. Honestly, the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed that they could grant her this one liberty. Caution was the key, especially when dealing with someone as self-servicing as the third Ootori boy. Casually, out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi studied him, trying to decipher what sort of mood he was in so she could make an appropriate approach. Due to Tamaki's lack of contribution today was one of those rare occasions Kyouya stepped in to entertain the guests. He did so flawlessly.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are absolutely divine?" he purred to one of his admirers, who instantly began blushing madly while hanging onto his every word. He showered them with flattery, but not in the way Tamaki would, instead choosing to be cool and subtle with his words. Ranting out long, poetic speeches was not included in his methods. "Such a deep blue…"s

"R - really?" the girl cooed, dropping her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "You like them?"

"Indeed, it matches your smile nicely." He redirected his attention back to the laptop, clearly enjoying the squeals of excitement coming from his clients. Haruhi smiled, too. If she did not know any better, maybe she too would believe he was attracted to that girl; however, Kyouya never passed out compliments like that unless he earned something in return.

Another girl sighed dreamily. "You're right, blue eyes are _so _beautiful, but Tamaki has some of the prettiest I've have seen! Oh, but don't be jealous, Kyouya, I think dark eyes are handsome, too."

He scrutinized the girl with undisguised interest. "Not at all, dear. Your honest humbles me, though, if our president's eyes enrapture you so, well, I might be able to help you there."

She stared at him in puzzlement. "How?"

Grinning with what Haruhi called his 'host smile', Kyouya withdrew from the thin air several snap shot close-ups of Tamaki's face. "Our club is currently offering a limited edition magazine featuring specifically the enchanting effects of Tamaki's eyes. The first one hundred customers to place their orders will receive a _signed_ copy of this twenty-two page collector's item hand-delivered by the King himself. Those who order within the first twenty four hours of this offer take home a free copy of our Twincest edition, but the clock is ticking, and these will go quite fast."

The desired effect was achieved, and soon Kyouya was taking orders and writing down names as fast as the mob was descending on him. Haruhi rolled her eyes, knowing all too well he had been planning something like this the entire time. "Conniving bastard," she murmured, turning to face her table, now vacant of girls. "I could be home right now getting some real work done."

~oOo~

Leading up to this point, Haruhi was completely confident in her justification of time off from the club, but now that the third music room was empty, aside from herself and the notorious demon lord, her entire list of reasons and arguments oddly escaped her memory. She had to remind herself that the very worst that could happen is that he would simply say no, in which case meant she had to remind him of her worth from past club activities.

Still, this did not do much to calm her nerves.

Packing away with his back to her; yet, somehow knowing exactly who was closing in behind him: "What do you want, Haruhi?" His tone was free of emotion, and she decided it safe to further pursue him.

"Er, Senpai, about last Friday, I wasn't in school because-"

"You were home studying. Yes, I know. Exams are next week, are they not?" He regarded her with a bored expression. "Naturally I suspected it from the very beginning."

_Of course you did._ "Right. Only a week… that's not a lot, you know? So… I was thinking and all… well, wouldn't it be possible for me to skip a couple days… of all this?" She gestured around the music room.

Kyouya paused after slinging on his shoulder bag, a vague look of surprise dominating his face. She took him entirely off guard; whether or not that was an encouraging sign was soon to be revealed.

"A week?" Chuckle. "Do you realize how much business the Host Club earns in a _week_, Haruhi? Between the seven of us we bring in a hell of a large profit. Allow me to show you this month's stats in progress." He flipped over a nearby chalkboard that Haruhi had somehow failed to notice earlier until they were staring at the back, which was pinned with papers recording numbers and data graphs as well as reminders and notes. She could see Kyouya was steadily tracking the flow of income from day-to-day, and her brown eyes widened at the color coded variables and daily goals that were raised higher and higher as the month went on. The hosts were well exceeding all of the set goals except for last Friday's. Kyouya tapped the board with one long finger in mild agitation. "As you can see, you are an important asset to our group of diverse members. Since your joining we have experienced a boom in traffic that ordinarily would not happen. Women are attracted to your natural, carefree personality and stunning good looks." She blinked at that last remark but let it slide, knowing it was probably just another one of his observations. "Last week, upon learning of your absence, to put it simply, they left too." He did not wait for her to respond to that before he shoved the stat board away. "Today Tamaki sat out as a benchwarmer, which would have cost us yet another blow if I had not already prepared a Plan B. Luckily it worked, but it still has not made up for loss of profit, all thanks to you."

He still did not allow her to interrupt as he watched her mouth open in protest: "I made it quite clear in the beginning that you were to work off the entirety of your debt. There is quite a while to go before you will accomplish that, even with time and time after that I have given you all sorts of chances and get-out-of-jail free cards. With that said, I can tell you now that a week of absence will be counter-beneficial to not only your interests, but that of the Host Club's, and you know very well that I will not tolerate the later." He smiled pleasantly, which really was not pleasant at all for the receiving end. "I am afraid your request will have to be declined, Haruhi. Do not pass Go, do not collect $200." He started to leave.

The harsh edge of his tone slapped Haruhi with a stinging blow of reality, and suddenly she was finally able to find her voice. Setting her chin defiantly, she fixed the older boy with her most intimidating look (though all it succeeded was making him chuckle), "I am not _requesting_ anything, Kyouya-senpai."

He arched a shapely brow at that declaration. "The last time I checked I was fairly certain you were not in any position to be calling the shots, Haruhi. We had an agreement. You cannot go back on your word now."

"That was never my intention. I swear, you'll get everything back, even if I have to work for you all the rest of my life."

His dark eyes were shining brightly behind his glasses. "I believe it."

Haruhi picked up her own bag and threw it over her shoulder. "We can make a deal. Anything you want. Just let me study for the exams."

Kyouya was looking at her with renewed curiosity, her offer holding some unknown appeal she has of yet to discover. Fighting off a feeling of dread, she set her jaw, fists clutched tightly. "Anything," she repeated. _I trust him. He won't make me do anything weird_.

~oOo~

If by weird she meant sexual in nature, then she was worrying over nothing. Despite never having a steady girlfriend and devoting all of his time and energy into the development of the Host Club, Kyouya found _other ways_ to release any pent up frustration and satisfy his raging teenage hormones (he was, after all, human). He started these habits way back when, the night he had pinned Haruhi to his bed in a fake attempt of assault, she had raised the question in his mind at whether or not he would gain from having sex with her, and honestly how intriguing for him it had been Haruhi to figure out his motives so easily. It was practically unnerving. Kyouya quickly pulled away from her, abruptly unsure of himself, and when Tamaki unknowingly stumbled onto the scene, the dark lord had to quickly take control of the situation before false assumptions were made. The word 'bastard' was already slipping from his best friend's tongue when he slammed the bottle of lotion into Tamaki's face, maintaining a light and joking tone.

It worked, but even after Kyouya left the room to give the two some privacy (it was _his_ bedroom, might he add) the Ootori boy realized just how serious things could have become. Tamaki had every right to be suspicious finding Haruhi in his bed, while Kyouya himself was shirtless. Lord, if Haruhi was not such a smart girl, and if she had not swiftly jumped to the conclusion he was trying to teach her a lesson… was it possible he could have gone too far? Kyouya was a man, damn it, and to be completely immune to a beautiful woman he was around all of the time was absurd.

The image of Haruhi like that engraved in his mind forever, Kyouya then made it his mission to find out if in fact like every other member of the Host Club he was in love with her.

"Anything?" _That's a very intriguing notion_. He was confident one kiss was going to be enough. Everything he ever wanted to feel should be in a single press of their lips. Kyouya was much more mature than months previous, and being in control of the entire experience was an added advantage on his part. He knew he would not take advantage of her, unlike before. So without further ado, he grabbed Haruhi's small face between his hands and bent down to press his forehead to hers. "Senpai?" she asked, innocent of his intentions. He half-smiled at her naivety and inched closer.

"_**MWAHAHAHA!**_" *powerful motor*

"Renge?" they said in unison. Kyouya quickly put some space between them, dropping all thoughts of kissing Haruhi.

The evil-like cackle of Renge Houshakuji announced the entrance of the Host Club's self-appointed manager. She appeared through a trap door that opened from floor, gracefully rising on her platform to look down upon her two colleagues with a wide smirk of triumph.

"How does she do that, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, blinking up at Kyouya.

He was visibly annoyed. "I'm hiring someone to come in tomorrow to seal up that blasted door."

Renge squealed in delight, taking Haruhi in a bone-crushing embrace. "This is perfect! You're a genius, you two! I'm jealous I didn't think of it before!" She released Haruhi to beam at Kyouya, who resorted to hiding most of his expression behind the glare of his glasses. "Always looking for a way to make a profit, that's why I love the Ootori Family!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi was struggling to smooth the creases out of her school uniform. "Kyouya-senpai and I were just talking."

"Hm, maybe you wouldn't notice it since you're a guy, but Kyouya was trying to kiss you, Haruhi," Renge gently explained, and began giggling hysterically. She did not notice, but the demon lord clutched his fists tightly. If Renge had known that, why the hell did she have to interrupt?

Haruhi's face turned beet red. "Is that true, Senpai?"

"I…"

"Of course it's true!" Renge tossed an arm over both of their shoulders. "You two would make such an adorable yaoi couple! And not only an adorable couple, but a _popular_ one as well! Think about it, the dark, cool Shadow King Kyouya Ootori ravishing the sweet, little commoner Haruhi Fujioka… God, that's just so hot my insides are doing cartwheels!" She spun in place with unconcealed glee. "At first, I thought maybe Tamaki would be a better choice for Haruhi's match because he's much more sensitive to feelings." She ignored Kyouya's grimace. "But fate seems to have taken things into its own hands! Girls will come _flooding in_ to watch you two gaze longingly into each other's eyes. It would be like Romeo and Juliet! Er, if you don't mind being compared to a girl, Haruhi."

"Not at all," she replied, sweating nervously.

Renge let out a dreamy sigh. "Look, if you two devote your Host Club hours flirting with each other, I promise, you'll become the stars of the academy! Everyone will come here to watch a yaoi couple in their natural habitat, interacting with one another. Give it a chance! It'll work!"

That was enough for Haruhi. She was trying to spend _less_ time with Kyouya, not pretend to be his gay love interest. Have the stupid rich people _ever_ heard of studying in their lives?

"Renge, I think-"

"It's a wonderful idea."

_Whaa?_ She whirled around to face Kyouya, who had return to his senses and wore a very smug expression on his face. _Are you insane?_ She thought. _He cannot possibly be listening to this_.

"You did say 'anything', no?" He arched an inquiring eyebrow, teasing her lightly. "I'm sure we can compromise. The time we spend together can be devoted to your schoolwork. If there is a profit to be made, I'm in."

_As long as there's something in it for him, of course he'll agree_, Haruhi cringed. The other boys were not going to handle this very well.

_I can still get that kiss_, Kyouya mused, and left the two girls together. One was bubbling with joy while the other was less than happy. _I'm going to figure you out, Haruhi Fujioka._

~oOo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Four**

**~oOo~**

"So… how's it going, Boss? Haruhi still giving you the cold shoulder?" Hikaru winked at his brother as they both took a seat on either side of Tamaki. Though it was lunchtime, the princely host merely stared into his bowl of soup, spoon in hand, but his mind was clearly not on his appetite. That day he most preferred to be alone. Kyouya, usually the distant one, made an effort to join him in some light conversation that mostly consisted of club business. As he talked, Tamaki only half listened, not interested in the amount of money that they earned anyway. The absentminded nods clued Kyouya into this. The bespectacled boy stiffly wiped his mouth with a napkin and promptly excused himself to take care of some important issue with a teacher. No sooner did he drop off his dishes did Renge suddenly appear at his side, whispering something frantically in his ear. Before Kyouya could reply Renge had grabbed him firmly by his tie and pulled him along and out of the lunchroom, a beaming look of triumph on her face.

Tamaki did not notice any of this. He did, however, lift his head to see Haruhi make her entrance. She was so small compared to the boys around her, and even some of the girls. Cradling her bento in her arms, Haruhi found a seat at a vacant table directly across from him. Perhaps she had not noticed him sitting alone. All of her attention was focused primarily on her lunch. Tamaki's violet eyes lowered from her cheery face to the opened textbook that she was reading. Then he returned to staring at his untouched soup, feeling confused, and was not disrupted again until the twins made their grand appearance.

Kaoru felt a pang of pity for him. _He's just like Hikaru_, he thought, resting his chin in one hand to give Tamaki a sly grin. _Too dense to realize what he wants_. "Are you going to eat that, Boss?"

The blonde boy blinked, waking from his state of daydreaming to spare him a glare. "Why, yes! I was just waiting for it to cool off, is all." He dipped the spoon and then raised it to his lips. Unfortunately he was not capable of holding back a cringe of distaste as the cold tomato soap slithered down his throat. He quickly shoved the bowl aside. "I think I'm going to have to return this one. Probably just a small mistake made in the kitchen. No big deal."

"You still haven't answered my question," Hikaru pressed, biting into his fresh piece of bread. "I recognize that long face anywhere. You two still haven't made up yet, have you?"

Tamaki crossed his arms in an act of defiance. As a matter of fact, he was not at all that bothered about yesterday's meeting anymore. Haruhi had smiled at him as he exited the music room that same evening. It was so wonderful, watching her large brown eyes crinkle with unconcealed enjoyment. One of the reasons Tamaki loved the Host Club so much was the opportunity of being the one to make girls like Haruhi smile. In his mind, he believed that every girl in the world deserved a moment of pure happiness, and Haruhi was not to be an exception.

What he currently obsessed over was feelings he had whenever he thought about her, which were becoming less and less like a father to his daughter. Left in this strange predicament, he settled himself away from his classmates to think long and hard.

The twins, however, could not resist taking advantage of his sudden wariness. Hikaru threw an arm around Tamaki's shoulders as if they were close pals (in a way, indeed they were). "Things will turn around, I promise. She usually forgives you for your mistakes."

He brushed him away. "I don't know what you are talking about. Haruhi and I are doing fine."

"You're not worried about her at all?" Kaoru asked with a seemingly concerned expression. "When daughters are upset with their fathers they tend to want to get back at them with a vengeance." The brothers shared a knowing look, causing Tamaki to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"How would you know that? Did Haruhi say something about me?" Oh, jeez, maybe they were right. Maybe she was still angry about being excluded from the Ootori festival. He clutched a handful of his hair, daring to peek over at the cross-dresser who was completely absorbed in her reading.

Hikaru pressed a finger over his lips. "I'm not breathing a word what Haruhi tells me. She likes me and I won't do anything to mess that up. We're just saying that you might want to keep an eye on her."

"Why?" Tamaki asked, sweating nervously. "She's not getting in any trouble, is she?"

"Depends," Hikaru said, turning back to his lunch. "Depends on what you mean by trouble…"

"…trouble as in sex?" Kaoru asked. "That's a possibility." He began twirling his spoon between his fingers, enjoying this light teasing of their friend.

"_What?_" Tamaki grabbed the end of the table with firm hands to keep himself from falling over. "My little girl is having sex?" Images of Haruhi and a faceless man cuddling in a dark room with a large bed flashed through his mind, but he swiftly pushed them away. No, sir! She was just way too innocent to be involved with someone like that! And if she was then he _must_ know that she's a girl and the club's secret runs a risk of being exposed! "You're liars," he replied quietly, still holding himself upright. "She would never do that to me. Haruhi knows I care about her."

"You have to admit, Boss; it would be hard to resist her, even if she was really a guy." Hikaru looked at Haruhi now. "Yeah, she acts naïve, but that's what she lets us believe. For all we know she could be going home every night to play Human Wheelbarrow with some bloke from the commoners' high school-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Tamaki screamed in internal agony, slamming his bowl of soup in Hikaru's face. "Not another word from either of you!" He stood, adjusting his uniform and a little proud about the blunt look of surprise on the tomato-covered Hitachiin. He was about to find Haruhi's table and demand she forgive him when he realized that she was no longer in the room. Now he would have to wait for the afternoon when the other hosts would be there to witness the whole confrontation. Tamaki sighed, knowing that the twins' words were going to be bothering him all day now. With a small nod of his head to them, he left the lunchroom.

"Man, what an idiot," Hikaru murmured, using a napkin to clean himself and his uniform. It was now ruined by the discolored orange stains. "He can't take a joke! Of course, Haruhi's not having sex. I'd murder the guy."

Kaoru smiled sympathetically at him, though it went unnoticed by his brother. _You're like Senpai in that way. But you know, there's someone in our group of friends who's much denser about his feelings than the both of you put together._

~oOo~

Kyouya was once again reading over the notes Renge had given him, shaking his head in amusement. He stuffed the folded piece of paper into the pocket of his jacket and continued on the path to Music Room #3. Today was going to be very interesting. According to the Host Club's manager, advertising for Tuesday's star attraction was an ultimate success. The distant and elusive Kyouya Ootori was officially rumored to be in a same-sex relationship with Haruhi Fujioka. Nobody knew this to be true because Kyouya and Haruhi refused to answer any question on the topic. Now whenever he entered a room several girls would start sobbing. This only made him ignore them even more.

Renge went out of her way to provide Kyouya with a list of tips on flirting. Please. As if he needed advice on girls from some random dating website to make Haruhi blush. And if she wasn't at all flattered she knew better than to act indifferent. He might just knock another portion of her debt off if things went well.

He found Haruhi had made it to the meeting room early this time, already setting up for the guests who would be arriving in a short while. She glanced up at the sound of his entry, shifting on her feet a bit nervously. Looking everywhere but at him.

"So how are we going to tell them?"

The other hosts, she meant.

Kyouya shrugged, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "It's not like we're confessing our love to the world, Haruhi. This is just a publicity stunt. We won't even be touching each other. Unless you want to." He smirked at the red color of her face. _Ah, I still got it_ and began unpacking his laptop, pressing down on the power button.

"I brought my Physics book today. It's your favorite subject, so I thought maybe we should start with that."

Kyouya was slightly touched at this courteous gesture. She thought about what would make _him_ happy? In order to hide his feelings, he merely gave a curt nod, redirecting his attention to the Excel spreadsheet he was working on. Haruhi went on with setting up the snacks and making tea. She wondered briefly where the other hosts were and what was taking them so long to get there. Kyouya-senpai did not appear as if he was going to offer to help her anytime soon. That blasted laptop of his was always keeping him busy. She scowled at it. He better not be like this when he is supposed to be tutoring her!

"You know, Senpai," Haruhi said, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. Any previous embarrassment she felt was then gone. "If I don't pass my exams I can't stay in Ouran, or work for the Host Club. You understand that, right?"

To her astonishment, Kyouya did not even bat an eyelash in her direction. He did, however, answer in a smooth tone: "Wishful thinking on your part. I can promise you that you'll never be truly rid of me, Haruhi." He let that statement sink in for a few minutes to be interpreted in any way she wanted. "Certain conferences can be arranged should the issue of your enrollment conditions be jeopardized. The Ootori Group has close ties to the programs which feed commoners such as you here to Ouran Academy. Losing my family as a sponsor would reduce the number of scholarships released every year by nearly a third. Then there is Tamaki's father in a high position of power, who is also an investor. Even if our money cannot save your scholarship either he or my own father could put you through a university with no trouble at all."

_All of that just for me?_ Haruhi was speechless, and a little on the verge of tears. _No, no! That's too much._

"Tamaki would do this happily." Kyouya tapped several of the keys on his laptop with quick and precise strokes. "In an attempt to woo you, even if he doesn't realize it."

"Would you do it to woo me, Senpai?"

His fingers paused.

"Consciously?" he asked with a grin, allowing the light to reflect off his glasses. Without answering her he returned to the spreadsheet.

Haruhi might have tried to press more information out of Kyouya if the doors did not fly open at that moment to reveal a very exasperated-looking Tamaki. His violet eyes were flashing wildly.

"There's my Haruhi!" He crossed the room faster than the eye could follow, a blonde blur, taking Haruhi in his arms a bit too tightly. She floundered around, much to Kyouya's amusement. Tamaki did not make a move to release her. "Tell that you're still intact! Tell me you haven't gotten into any trouble!"

"Senpai!" she gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Tamaki pulled back just enough so he could grab her shoulders, putting him nose-to nose with her. "The birds! The bees! Kami, tell me that you're still a virgin!"

Kyouya's jaw slackened at that, though quickly composed himself as he saw the other hosts cautiously entered the room at the sound of Tamaki's screeching demands.

Haruhi gave him a look of disbelief. "Virgin? Senpai, do you think I'm having sex?"

"Don't say the 'S' word!" he hissed, frowning down at her in disapproval. 'Just a simple 'yes or no' answer is fine."

This was evidently not the right thing to say. Haruhi set her chin in a defiant gesture, pulling roughly out of his hold. "That's really none of your business!"

"Now you listen to me!" Tamaki said, pointing his finger in a scolding manner. "I will not tolerate any shenanigans you bring under my roof! I can't get rid of these images of you with some ragamuffin playing the Human Wheelbarrow and churning up turnips!"

Haruhi visibly cringed in disgust. Kyouya vainly tried to stifle his chuckle. The twins in a part of the background that was not in Tamaki's line of vision were falling over each other laughing. Mori-senpai rolled his eyes while Honey-senpai decided to indulge himself with the unattended sweets in the moment where no one was paying any mind.

"What. The heck. Are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, now at a loss of what to think.

"You could get pregnant! Do you want to have a baby while you're in high school? Huh?" he demanded.

"No-"

"Or worse! You might catch some sort of sexually transmitted disease!" He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Haruhi, do you want it to burn every time you pee?"

"I think that you're over-reacting, Senpai. Trust me, _I'm fine_." She gave him that smile he liked so much. "Your concern is entirely unnecessary."

Tamaki was going to protest again, but Kyouya chose to intervene at that moment, standing.

"I believe it is the mother's duty to educate the daughter on matters involving sex," he said, narrowing his eyes at Haruhi. "If by any chance she is fooling around with some boy, rest assured that I_will_ find out, and a severe form of punishment will be properly executed. Does that make you feel better, _Daddy?_"

Dropping his scolding finger, Tamaki finally decided to relax. There was a feeling of a great weight being lifted from his shoulders at the reassurance of his best friend's words. "Yes. Thank you. At least there's someone I can count on to be responsible."

A lump formed in Kyouya's throat - and though he'd never admit it in a million years - had a sense of guilt. Things were just about to get a little more awkward. "By the way, Haruhi and I are pretending to be lovers."

~oOo~

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! You guys have no idea how happy I was to read your reviews! I'm glad most of you agree that this story is well written, because I really try my hardest to fix all the typos and keep correct grammar. It means a lot that you acknowledge this. I hope the characters were a little more IC this time. If you haven't guessed, I also love Tamaki's ditzy personality, so I hope you love him too. This story will be somewhat of a love triangle, but Kyouya doesn't feel any hostility towards Tamaki's yet-to-be-discovered feelings for Haruhi. I always imagined him to be the type of guy who waits in the shadows for events to unfold before making his move. This isn't just a fangirl-driven fanfiction about Kyouya and Haruhi getting together as a couple, but Kyouya finding what he really wants out of life and maybe it's a life that includes Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: Just to make it known, this story is based off of the anime, **_**minus **_**the final two episodes (i.e.: no Éclair). As far as I know, the anime never said what Haruhi's mother died from, so I apologize if it was somewhere mentioned in the manga.**

**This chapter is mainly Kyouya, but I promise Haruhi will have her fair share of the spotlight later on, along with Honey and Mori. Please, enjoy this extra long chapter that I wrote for you! (^_^)**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Five**

**~oOo~**

An aspect of the inevitable and sometimes frustrating interaction among other people that Kyouya particularly fancied was the advantage of anticipating the reaction of those involved in an on-going social event. Not only was it amusing, but Kyouya was very good at it. Whereas he, being a master of many personalities, faces, and all the fifty shades of grey, others were not so fortunate and every fleeting thought and feeling was open to public display. Such is the case with Tamaki Suoh. From the first day, Kyouya was able to read him… too well, as a matter of fact. It was mind-blowing; _no one _could possibly be as happy, as carefree, as dumb_, __completely__ clueless_…

"_Mon ami!_ _Mon ami,_ Kyouya!" The French boy would say, always managing to capture him, no matter how desperately Kyouya tried to avoid his crushing embrace. "You're my closest friend!"

What a useless thing to say. An Ootori does not need friends, such expendable acquaintances. Control, power, and success… that was all Kyouya ever thought he wanted, ever asked for. People like Tamaki were just a means to an end. Though, he enjoyed the childlike innocence and naivety that was the chairman's son. In a way, perhaps with Tamaki's company some of that blissful cluelessness would drizzle down on Kyouya like a refreshing summer rainfall, washing away his pains and aches little by little, each and every day.

Then Haruhi Fujioka came to Ouran, and changed all their lives from comfortable repetition to the unexpected bizarre.

Kyouya hated her. At first, anyway. Only she had the ability to bring Tamaki out of his state of… well, being Tamaki. The French boy was suddenly no longer carefree and oblivious. Now he worried. Schemed. Worried. Envied. Worried…

"What happened to you?" Kyouya murmured to himself one day, watching from the sidelines as Tamaki and the Hitachiins competed in a fierce match of tug-of-war, using Haruhi as the rope. He studied her face, and was astounded to find that Haruhi was annoyed, not flattered in the least that men were fighting over her. Kyouya drove off a sense of jealousy. People did not want him the way they desired that commoner. What was so special about her that could alter someone's personality completely? Metaphorically, to make kings fall to the knees?

Since then, Kyouya analyzed anything and everything he could about Fujioka and her family. Today, he was no closer in deciphering the inner workings of her mind than the day she joined the Host Club. Not only that, but now even he felt compelled to soften around her, if that made any sense. It was ludicrous, the way she was a constant reminder that he barely understood himself, much less the people around him.

Reading facial expressions, a specialty of Kyouya's, never changed. Tamaki was the easiest, therefore most predictable and willing to be controlled. It used to be if the cards were played correctly, Tamaki would let Kyouya get away with murder (again, in a metaphoric sense). That is how much trust the blonde fool put in their friendship. With Haruhi weaved into the equation, however, things were a bit complicated.

First came the initial shock, and that would take a moment to fall away to a simmering anger. That transition period lasted only a few moments before Tamaki remembered it was Kyouya he was directing his anger at, and then it extinguished, leaving him in a state of confusion and overall incomprehension.

Tamaki was the easiest.

Hikaru could be tossed in the same boat, more or less. His twin behaved in a certain manner that was merely used to compliment the older brother, but Kaoru possessed a certain depth and control that Hikaru lacked. The Hitachiins worked together like two parts to the same machine, something Kyouya found fascinating. He wasn't all that nervous the moment Hikaru made a motion of clenching his fists, not contemplating the consequences of sprinting across the music room to bash the Ootori boy's face in. He knew that Kaoru would fasten his arms securely around Hikaru's waist, using all his strength to hold him back, whispering desperately in his ear, "Please, please just hear Senpai out."

What an interesting pair.

Almost as much as Honey and Mori. The two seniors were the most complex of the Host Club. When compared down to the bare bone of their personalities, Honey and Kyouya were much more alike than different. Japan's 'Secret Weapon of Mass Destruction' chose to use a sweeter approach to manipulating others for his own benefit, and Kyouya could be just as sweet and kind as Honey if it was also in his favor (rarely). While Tamaki and Hikaru were still trying to decide how they felt, Haninozuka immediately skipped over to Haruhi's side, giving her his very best grin, commenting on how cute of an idea it was that she and Kyouya were to play the part of a couple, and how exactly did she feel about that? Mori stared on, in his dark and calculating style, materializing on the other side of Haruhi, easily dwarfing her size in comparison. The way in which he towered over her, leaning his muscular frame just slightly forward to cast a shadow upon her reminded Kyouya very much of a bodyguard. Mori's dark eyes blink; seemingly unfazed.

And since Kyouya never seemed to be able to anticipate Haruhi's reactions or the methods behind them, he felt an unprecedented agitation when she raised both her hands in apparent surrender, and the words that followed were: "I swear, Senpai, I didn't want to do this. It was all Renge's idea, and Kyouya-senpai agreed."

Why did that make him _so _frustrated? Something about her disclaimer bothered him to no end. More pressing matters would have to be dealt with first, forcing the demon lord to shove that onto the back burner to further scrutinize at a later time.

"Indeed, there are some things that girl can be useful for." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, giving Tamaki his most charming smile. "Renge has insight to the whims and desires of guests we as men are not always aware of. After some persuasion, she convinced me to put faith in the value of yaoi fangirls. For you see, Haruhi and I are the perfect match for such a performance."

Tamaki's mouth thinned into a straight line. "Go on," he said, taking a seat that was designated as his throne. He crossed his long legs and rested his chin upon carefully folded hands. This was one of those rare moments those violet eyes were sharp with concentration.

"_Are you insane?_" Hikaru fumed, still thrashing in his brother's embrace. "Boss, you can't _possibly_ be considering-"

"Shut up," Tamaki ordered not even sparing him a glare. Both of the Hitachiins faces paled. They were accustomed to Suoh's ranting and worrying all on the expense of Haruhi. This was different. If Kyouya said the wrong thing… well, he tried not to dwell on that part too much.

"As I was saying, this power known as yaoi has an immense number of the female gender in its clutches, about sixty percent of its followers identifying as being heterosexual. They find boy-boy love appealing. Our very own twins rack up on the requests quite frequently because of this. Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai also emit such an element in the display of their relationship, though it is much mellower and tends to settle in the light of a warm companionship rather than that of a forbidden romance. So you might think that the addition of Haruhi and I would be redundant, but there do exist such girls who dislike the concept of taboo. Incest. I promise you, Haruhi and I are _most definitely_ unrelated. It is every girl's fairytale fantasy to watch someone rise from rags to riches, and if they can live that fantasy through Haruhi, we can work this to our advantage."

"You sick bastard-!" Kaoru quickly clasped a hand over Hikaru's mouth.

Haruhi instinctively jumped to Kyouya's defense. "What's your problem? I already said it was Renge's idea! Don't talk like that to him!" A large hand on her shoulder caused Haruhi to pause, and then she slowly raised her eyes to Mori, who wordlessly began pulling her away from the other boys.

"C'mon, Haru-chan, let's go eat some cake!" Honey volunteered, also trying to steer her in another direction.

"W-wait!" she protested. "Kyouya-senpai…"

The demon lord turned to give her a lazy half-smile. "I appreciate the effort, but I can handle this on my own." Seeing she was about to make another remark, he added, "I'm no Haninozuka, but I can hold my own in a fight." He put his back to her and could still imagine the puzzlement on her face perfectly.

"You heard him," Honey pressed, ushering her away. "Kyo-chan was in the Katana Club, after all."

_Ouran has a __**Katana Club?**_ "Senpai… a member?" That was something else she had not known about the Ootori boy. Who would've thought that he was sword fighting material?

Honey laughed light-heartedly. "Not just any member. Kyo-chan made team captain when he was just in middle school!"

"That's enough Mitsukuni," Mori said a bit sternly. "It isn't your story to tell." The tall host settled with picking up Honey in one arm and Haruhi in the other. "Let's leave things to smooth out." He locked eyes with Kyouya once more before carrying the two away, probably to finish setting up for the girls who would be arriving very soon.

Once they were a safe distance, Tamaki stood, his usually happy face marred by a frown. He regarded his best friend with a quiet disposition. Determination set in his jaw. "Kyouya," he said, swallowing a lump in his throat, mulling over the long speech. "You're saying that this is all for… the club?"

"Absolutely."

"_Liar_," Hikaru spat, no longer being restrained, but Kaoru threw him another dirty look. "He's making Haruhi do this!"

Since Kyouya was a man of many personalities, and he actually saw value in maintaining a friendship with Hikaru, as distant as it may be, he decided to try a 'Mister Nice Guy' persona. "On the contrary, Fujioka has agreed that this arrangement is up to standard with her terms and conditions. Even Haruhi is motivated by the benefits on her behalf. While this is merely _a show _for our guests, I have agreed to dedicate all of my hosting hours to tutoring her in several subjects. I am, after all, first in my class." He returned his gaze to Tamaki. "I am completely harmless."

"So you…" the French boy seemed to be fighting to get the words in his mind out. "There's nothing… I mean, you don't… want… Haruhi… in that way?"

Now it was Kyouya's turn to be uncomfortable. The whole reason he was going through with Renge's plan was because he wanted to find out _just that_. He didn't want to believe that he was wrapped around Haruhi's little finger, and if he was he would go to great lengths to ensure that she _never_ found out. Something about Haruhi knowing all of his weaknesses made Kyouya feel self-conscious. He did not like the idea of loving someone against his will. He had to be in control of _everything_, including personal interests.

"Don't be ridiculous." Smile. It was not entirely a lie, which made him feel a little better about saying it. Tamaki seemed to accept that for an answer, and his eyes relit with that familiar childlike glee.

"It's wonderful I can count on you to look after the club," he said serenely. "We would be nothing without you, my dearest friend."

For the second time that day - and from a second person as well - such a nice thing had been said to him. Maybe Tamaki wasn't as much of an idiot as he made himself out to be…

"By the way, what do you think Haruhi meant that my 'concern is completely unnecessary'? Is that some sort of female code meaning that she's using a condom? How does she even know he's putting it on correctly? What if it rips?"

Scratch that. He's totally an idiot.

Hikaru was done standing on the sidelines. Once he assured his twin that he wasn't going to be doing any physical damage to anyone in the room, he approached the bespectacled host with a violent gleam in his bright green eyes. Kyouya regarded him coolly.

"Since I don't have a say in the matter," he glared viciously at Tamaki, "There's nothing I can do to put a stop to this. I don't like it, not in the least."

"I… I agree," Kaoru said, folding his arms and staring intently at a far off corner. If there was one person in the world he wanted Haruhi to be with, it was his brother.

Kyouya nodded stiffly. "I suppose I can understand your jealousy. Haruhi is very precious to you." He already made note of that in his black notebook.

"I'm not jealous, damn it!" Hikaru inhaled deeply though his nose, trying to calm himself. "I just don't think she needs to hang around a guy like you extensively…"

Now it was Tamaki's turn to clench his fists. The blonde boy extended an arm between the two, as if to protect Kyouya, violet eyes flashing with anger. "Whatever you mean by that, I'd suggest you keep it to yourself! If my best friend says his intentions are pure, I believe him, and so should you! Or you can leave!"

Tamaki gasped, astonished by his own words. That had slipped out much too easily. The twins were sharing a look of utter disbelief. Tension hung heavily in the air.

"Put your arm down, you idiot." Kyouya gently shoved the princely host aside. "Let me take care of this before you dig yourself a deeper grave." He withdrew a handkerchief from his uniform's pocket, running it smoothly across the lenses of his glasses. "It's quite alright. I understand what you mean, Hikaru. No offense is taken. You're worried that Haruhi will fall in love with me, with or without contribution on my part. It's a very interesting notion, in its own way." He chose his next words carefully. "While I do think that Haruhi is an exceptionally attractive girl, coming from the background she has and her style of upbringing, I'm afraid our overall viewpoints on humanity and the like are most certain to clash. I doubt she and I will find much that we can agree upon." There was also the possibility of opposite personalities attracting, though Kyouya felt it was not a good time to point that out in particular. He and Haruhi were both level headed. The similarities pretty much ended there.

Hikaru took a few moments in answering, exchanging quick words with his twin. They frequently glanced back at the demon lord, debating how to properly proceed. Finally:

"Okay, then, Senpai. I'll be quiet… for now." Hikaru glared off to where he could see the girl in question blowing into a hot cup of tea, sipping from it with caution. "But I'm warning you now, if she gets her heart broken on your expense the only debt you'll be tracking is how much you'll owe the hospital when I'm done with you. I don't give a shit whose son you are."

Kyouya's grin grew wider, less pleasant and more bloodthirsty. "Of course. We will settle the issue like gentlemen: With swords or fists."

"Consider the challenge accepted." The Hitachiins spun on their heels in unison, dutifully taking their place at a table where they would await the arrival of their clients. Neither of them would take any more acknowledgements of the other hosts.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, _mon ami?_" Tamaki asked nervously. "I don't want our club members fighting amongst each other. We're supposed to be a family!"

To his astonishment, Kyouya only shrugged. "An Ootori always wins his battles, no matter the sacrifices." He gave him a sympathetic clasp on the shoulder. "But our family is first and foremost in an Ootori's heart."

Tamaki sighed in relief. "Thank you."

~oOo~

When Haruhi felt the other side of the loveseat she was sitting on shift with the weight of someone else, she nearly spilt the bulk of her hot tea in her lap, but managed to regain her bearings in just enough time to avoid an accident. The dark chuckle beside her was unmistakably that of the well-known and feared Shadow King, coming at last after his lengthy conversation with the twins and Tamaki. He appeared in high spirits (all for show, given that the girls were starting to arrive).

"So, how did they take it?" Another sip from the teacup. "I trust you have all vital male organs still intact?"

A bit taken aback by her sense of humor, Kyouya busied himself emptying her shoulder bag, which contained nothing of personal interest aside from textbooks and neatly written notes. "I'll allow you to see for yourself later, Haruhi. We need to start this tutoring business if I'm to hold up my end of the bargain."

That first part caused her to scorch her tongue on the hot liquid. "Agh! Senpai, you're such a jerk!"

"I would say 'Burn' but I'm afraid you've already taken that quite literally." Smirk.

She returned it with a scowl. "You're real funny. Let's get on with this."

Together they read out a section from the Physics book. Haruhi had been correct, it was his favorite subject. The logic and mathematical evidence used to explain the laws of science came effortlessly to him. Haruhi just needed a bit more guidance.

"First, you must identify which variables represent the mass of the Earth and Moon, respectively. Here, it might help if you make a list of everything you know. The equation is already given to you, Haruhi. If the correct sequence of numbers are used this problem should work out smoothly." He watched her tap the keys on her calculator. "And _don't_ forget the rules of significant digits. Your answer will be incorrect otherwise." Her mouth formed a small 'O' and she cleared the screen to try again.

The feeling of several dozen pairs of eyes piercing holes through their skulls made the two a bit uncomfortable. Whispers were wafting around the room, as if people thought they could not hear them. Renge's binoculars were out and being put to good use. "You'll see," she said to the girls. "It'll get interesting. Just watch." And they did. Obsessively so. There were many comments on their appearance, positive and negative (the latter being mostly on Haruhi's part, much to her chagrin). Someone had even brought a camera and took flashing snapshots until Kyouya glared at them in his signature demon lord fashion. After that people were content to study them from afar. The poor fools were hanging onto the duo's every movement, hoping for some intimacy. Meanwhile, as they waited, their need for sweets was their undoing. Many found their way to the snack tables, carelessly stuffing the required amount of payment in the designated jar. It was overflowing now.

With an internal sigh, Kyouya decided it was time to reward the audience for their astonishing level of patience. He slowly pressed his lips to Haruhi's ear, enjoying the way she squirmed when his hot breath brushed over her skin. "I am going to put my hand on your knee now. Don't freak out."

Honestly, it was not all that scandalous. Kyouya's palm remained a respectful distance from her inner thigh and womanly parts. If it weren't for the fact this was Kyouya Ootori touching her, Haruhi would not think anything of it. She raised her large doe eyes to meet his cool onyx, silently accepting the friendly caress. Then she bit her bottom lip, unsure of what else to do.

**The Inner-Workings of Kyouya's Mind Saw This:**

_With a dazzling show of confidence and an aura made of sparkles, Haruhi bit her bottom lip and winked in a flirtatious manner, placing her smaller hand atop his and reaching out with the other to run her dainty fingers from the nape of his neck, down his jaw, and now teasingly brushing over his lips…_

He mentally shook himself, grinning softly at the irony of such ridiculous fantasies, as if he couldn't control his own thoughts. "What is my name? Tamaki?"

"I hope not, Senpai. I don't think I'd be able to handle the two of you." She had no idea how provocative that sounded just then, but now that he was safely back in his right mind he let it slide, choosing to scan over the answers to her homework, calculating the math in his head.

"Can I ask you something, Senpai?"

His brow furrowed. "About?" Every one of the problems was correctly solved.

The commoner thoughtfully tilted her head to oneside. "A lot of things, actually. I'm just making sure you're okay with me asking them. And thank you, by the way. You really are a lot of help."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, not removing his other hand from her knee. She hardly seemed to care now. "You can ask whatever you want. I will shoot you down accordingly."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at that. "Alright… why did you try to kiss me yesterday? Would you have done it if Renge hadn't interrupted?"

Instead of looking flustered, which Haruhi had been expecting, the Ootori held his unwavering, nonchalant eye contact. He wasn't in the least embarrassed. When he replied, it was in the same light tone. "I'm afraid you have yet to _earn_ an answer to your first question." She opened her mouth in protest. "But I will say yes to the second."

Awkwardness hung in the air between them.

"Anything else you would like to know?" he asked cheerfully, enjoying her state of bewilderment. "Perhaps you will want to close your jaw. You could catch a bug, or worse."

Haruhi complied, though more curious than before about his motives and seemingly unclear self-gain. If there was one thing she knew about this boy, he never did anything without some sort of personal interest in the long run. As he put it, he always had to be on the lookout for Number One (being himself). That would probably involve avoiding all the probing questions she could think of. Giving away valuable information without a fight was not Kyouya-senpai's style. If Haruhi wanted it badly enough, she would have to play his little games, on _his _terms.

Fine.

"What about your family's festival? The one that I was failed to be acknowledged of."

Visibly disappointed she had not further pursued the kissing topic: "It was a celebratory event held in honor of the Ootori Groups latest advancements in the medical field. Our researchers are very much convinced that they have discovered the cure for cancer."

The commoner's eyes must have widened to ten times their normal size. "That's unbelievable," she whispered, so low that he could barely make the words out. Suddenly becoming withdrawn; now dropping her gaze to the floor. "_Impossible_." The memory of a beautiful woman from her childhood flashed through her mind, holding her arms open for a little Haruhi to jump in. Ranka pecked the woman on the cheek, the happiest he has been in years… _Mom_, she thought, rubbing her arms to get rid of the goosebumps that emerged. "There's a cure." Slight pressure applied to her knee brought Haruhi's attention back to Kyouya, who was staring at her with the softest expression she had seen on him yet.

"There are still a few tests to undergo before we can know that it is definite." The tenderness he was trying to convey vocally and physically made her embarrassed. Kyouya-senpai was the last person she would think to comfort her! Did he know how her mother died? "I'm sure you would have enjoyed the party, Haruhi. You're welcomed to the next one."

Neither of them was expecting the giggle that found its way out of her. Taken slightly off guard, Kyouya retracted his hand from her knee (sighs could be heard throughout the room). He arched an eyebrow at the female host. His confusion was so comical that Haruhi accidentally let another giggle slip, trying to hide it by feigning a cough.

"What's so funny?" His tone had lost all of its tranquility.

She shot him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I really shouldn't be as surprised as I am. You _are_ a pretty nice guy, even if you try to pretend otherwise most of the time." When he didn't respond to that, "It's alright! You can be yourself around me. I promise not to tell." She mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. Her eyes continued to laugh at him.

_One day I am going to figure you out, Fujioka._ "I think it's about time to go," he murmured, shifting his weight on the loveseat to lean over the coffee table, scanning all of the work they had accomplished. He found his ledger buried among her belongings, fished it out and began writing figures within its pages. Haruhi made a motion to lift her hand and pull down the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of what it was he recorded in that mysterious black book, but he gave her hand a small, stinging slap and she immediately recoiled.

_Hm, maybe I should refrain from pointing out any of his redeeming qualities. Senpai seems to like it when I'm annoyed with him_. "Fine, then," she huffed, beginning to pack up her shoulder bag. Kyouya did not offer or make a move to help. A few guests were starting to leave now, stopping just long enough to cast swooning looks in their direction. Tamaki was finishing up with his clients, giving each one a warm hug. Judging by the sheer number of girls present, he was going to be busy for awhile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi stood. This was by far one of the most uncomfortable experiences in her life.

Kyouya nodded wordlessly and continued to write, and then the sound of her footfalls echoed across the marble floors. She was waving goodbye to the twins when he finally looked up, only to watch her slim figure disappear through the double doors. He tossed his ledger aside and ran a hand through his black hair, highly exasperated and irritated with himself. "How could I mess up like that?" _Idiot… idiot…!_

"You just need some practice talking to girls, Kyo-chan."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:** Ah, huh. How was that for an extra long chapter? ^^ Sorry if anyone here is particularly partial to Hikaru, I didn't mean to make him come off as a jerk, just really possessive. In this chapter I was trying to convey Kyouya's feelings concerning the amount of trust he puts into other people (which is next to zip). Growing up, I can imagine he felt that the only one he can depend on is himself, which is why he feels the need to take charge. Haruhi just has a way of making him feel unprepared, resulting in his retreat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host.**

**A/N: I'm giving you fair warning… I think this part isn't as good as the previous, writing-wise, but I'll leave that up to the reviewers. One lovely individual, CeeCeeEss, was hoping for a kiss in this chapter, so I decided to cave. I hope what I have written will satisfy you romantics until the story can progress into the **_**real **_**smut. ^^**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Six**

**~oOo~**

The usual uneventful walk home from school allowed Haruhi to reflect on her day without disturbance. Often, the end to another _long_ club meeting was her favorite part to any evening, most particularly when she was feeling as accomplished as she did now. After the glow of pride had finally subsided, the little commoner began to feel a nagging suspicion, like she had overlooked something very important. This bothered her, and would continue to do so until she figured out exactly what it was. Pausing long enough to clarify all of her schoolbooks were in her bag, she shrugged, continuing her way to the apartment complex. Maybe she would remember it later. Her thoughts drifted to the weather, which was growing steadily warmer. For comfort reasons, she began to unbutton her uniform jacket, carefully shrugging the delicate material off her shoulders. That was a little better. She loosened her tie and undid the very top button of her shirt. Yes, now she could feel a light breeze. With a small grin she messily tied the jacket around her waist.

_What shall I make Dad for dinner?_ Haruhi knew it had been awhile since she last went shopping, and she currently didn't have a sufficient amount of money on her. She mentally shifted through the refrigerator in her mind. _Well, we could always have cornflakes as a last resort_. Perhaps she'll not have to sink to that level. Not that either father or daughter would complain. Food is food. The only thing she somewhat wished for right now was a car. The walk to and from Ouran wasn't exactly short, especially for someone who was tired. Of course, Tamaki and the Hitachiins have both offered to drop her off in a limo, but that was just too much. On some days small cash for a taxi would've been great… No, no that'll only be added to the debt, which was for sure.

A small children's park came into view, one of the few patches of green that can be found in Tokyo. Haruhi could recall sitting on the swing set there, and her mother stood behind, pushing her with gentle hands, and then the seesaw, with Haruhi on one end, and Ranka on the other. She remembered her father being too tall, and his knees were bent at all sorts of odd angles when his side fell down, and then he had to stand when he went back up again. She laughed hysterically the onetime Ranka let go of his handle too soon, and the wooden plank shot up between his legs to smack a very uncomfortable place, and then asked _Mommy, why is Daddy talking in a funny voice?_ He typically avoided the seesaw after that.

Sometimes, Haruhi wondered that if her mother was still alive then perhaps she would have a younger brother or sister, or maybe both. Yes, that sounded nice. She might have cooked for them, walked them to school, and helped them study for classes. Then take them to this very park, the one of her earlier, happier childhood.

Slowing her pace, Haruhi permitted her feet to steer through the abandoned playground. Likely, all the children were home doing schoolwork or getting ready for dinner, which is what she _should_ be doing, but she reasoned that there was not any harm in stopping for just a few minutes. The sun had yet to sink beneath the horizon, so she judged she would get home exactly at nightfall. It was, after all, very warm weather, and the call of a nearby water fountain was too tempting to resist.

A relieving breeze drifted by, bringing forth a soft sigh from her lips. Haruhi tossed her jacket aside on the pick of a fence, hiding her bag amongst the roots of a tree, just as a precaution. She did not plan to leave it unattended for very long. It turned out that the water was too warm for her taste, but she drank greedily anyway. The dryness in her throat soon vanished.

_I wonder what the guys would think if I brought them here…_ Oh, they'd definitely enjoy it, particularly Tamaki, who would doubtlessly be thrilled to catch a glimpse into the lives of young commoner children in a comparable atmosphere to the one Haruhi grew up in. He would drag Kyouya around and ask for identification of various objects, and the bespectacled host would state the clear, precise functions.

Thinking of the Host Club, Haruhi rested herself in the grass, only sitting at first, but eventually lying back completely. With a clear view of the clouds hanging above, her mind began to wander to the other things she never took the time to dwell on. She was, after all, a girl, and had similar wishes and dreams as her clients at Ouran. She settled a long while ago that the important things come first, like taking care of Ranka. At an early age, Haruhi deduced that happiness can be achieved simply if one chose to be that way, and what you had and what you didn't mattered little. It's all about perspective, and a positive outlook on life. She was pleased enough with her social status, and how she dressed, and especially her friends. Really, what more could she ask for?

Well, there was the occasional desire for something _entirely _ridiculous. In fact, Haruhi even refrained from thinking about it until she was well away from anyone of the opposite gender, preferably in her bedroom, with the door locked.

The time had come where she would not be able to resist looking for a suitable protector and provider of her future children, though Haruhi cursed the female body for being a traitor. She wanted to wait until after law school to begin seriously pursuing a relationship… with someone. She wanted to be certain she could make her own living and not have to ask for the support of a man.

_And that's exactly why Dad says I'm going to be a thirty-year-old virgin_. She snorted at the thought.

Her craving for complete independence wasn't her only motive to hold off on having any children. Her mother's illness, her cancer, was genetic.

_I have a twenty-five percent chance of developing it_, she mused. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to pass on to generations to come. _I won't die on my husband or leave our son or daughter._ She winced. _Happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts._

Haruhi had a different lover each night, depending on her mood. She never saw his face, just the little details. She did not know his name. No matter how hard she looked at him, he never came into focus. On some days he took the form of a redhead with a sly grin. For others, he might have bright violet eyes and a head of threaded gold, silky to her imaginary touch.

Today, for instance, he wore glasses.

She blushed with closed eyes, trying to pretend that he was lying beside her in the tall grass with their fingers interwoven. Even in her fantasies Haruhi was aware of how silly she was being, but this was relaxing. She started to feel warm again. With a bravery that could only exist within her subconscious, she pulled his dark head down to her level and pecked him lightly on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open then, followed by a sigh.

_Oh crap, what time is it?_ She sat upright, now aware that she was completely submerged in darkness. After a moment of feeling around the tree for her shoulder bag, Haruhi groaned aloud. _Damn. I must have left my cell phone in the music room_. She began digging frantically into her pants' pockets for some small change. A payphone was better than nothing. Picking up her bag and jacket, Haruhi scuttled over to the nearest machine, pushing the quarters through the slot and proceeding to dial her home phone number.

But the line was busy. She hung up, defeated.

~oOo~

Immediately following host club hours, Kyouya departed from Ouran in the back of a limousine that belonged to the Haninozuka family. The two cousins sat together, sharing knowing glances. Kyouya feigned indifference, instead taking to staring out the window at the familiar, passing scenery. He was still trying to get over the slight embarrassment of having them overhear his entire conversation with Haruhi and make a total fool of himself. Kyouya never believed he needed help talking to girls (Hell, he was a host!), but Honey had gently explained to him as the limo weaved along winding roads that it wasn't so much as talking to _a girl_ but rather _which girl._ That statement made no sense whatsoever to the demon lord. He shrugged and resumed his staring at nothingness.

When their vehicle finally came to a halt in front of a tall, dark building that Kyouya instantly recognized, he turned to give them a look of mild puzzlement.

"I thought we were going…" he began, but Mori didn't even wait for the driver to come around and open the door. He stepped out onto the sidewalk, holding his hand ready for Honey.

The littlest host grinned widely. "Don't waste time asking dumb questions, Kyo-chan. Let's go."

Since he was too shaken to be insulted by that last remark, he followed wordlessly. After all, it had been a long time since he last paid a visit to the Daichi dojo.

~oOo~

The grip on the shinai was a bit strained.

"Tell me again, _why _are we not wearing any armor?" Kyouya craned his neck to make eye contact with his tall opponent. Even barefoot, Mori easily towered over him. Due to his training, Kyouya knew that sheer size and strength alone could not win a kenjutsu match. At least, as far as he remember. The fact that all of their vulnerable areas were exposed did not give much comfort. He felt a level of uncertainty, fighting someone who was dubbed somewhat of a friend. The shinai felt very slippery in his hand.

"Because!" Honey called, standing off to one end of the dojo where he could observe without being in striking distance. The polished wooden floor seemed to stretch on forever between them. "You won't hurt Takashi!" and cheerfully gave him the thumbs up.

_Yeah, but what about me, you little brat?_ Kyouya thought, slightly pissed. "How is this supposed to help? Morinozuka-senpai hardly counts as a suitable substitute for Haruhi." Honestly, this was just insane.

The usually stoic host made a quick show of flourishing his shinai in one hand with such skill Kyouya was even impressed. "Are you afraid to lose?"

The demon lord scoffed. "I would consider that as an insult if you were anyone else, Senpai" and then took up a defensive stance. What nerve the both of them had. He blew his raven hair out of his eyes. His signature glasses were safely tucked away in Honey's uniform pocket. Kyouya, being near-sighted, wouldn't need them for this match.

"Ready… begin!"

Before he so much as drew a breath to perform the traditional warrior's shout, Mori shot forward and swept one long leg behind Kyouya's calves, effectively knocking the Shadow King's feet out from under him. In the next moment, he felt his head connect with the floor. Mori returned to his original position, something of a teasing gleaming in his dark eyes. In all, the execution of his attack had lasted about five seconds.

_Hell._

"You… cheated," Kyouya said quietly, rising to his knees with as much dignity he had left. His shinai laid forgotten.

Honey suddenly appeared then, standing over him with an air of empathy. "No one's going to play fair, Kyo-chan. Don't delude yourself." He crossed his arms. All of his sweetness was peculiarly absent, replaced by an eerie, unprecedented seriousness. "You're confused right now. We get it. Still, you have to realize you can't be going back on your true nature now." Mori silently nodded his agreement. "Are you ready to go again?"

Skepticism etched its way on Kyouya's face. "Explain to me the purpose of all of this first. My abilities as a fighter have nothing to do with Haru-"

"They have _everything_, to do with her! Think about it. Tama-chan and Hika-chan aren't going to hold back. They'll do anything they can to win her over, fair or not. Are you going to let them steal Haru-chan away from you? Don't you love her enough?"

"I don't think-"

"Nice guys finish last, Kyo-chan. For Kami's sake, _grow a pair_."

Unused to being spoken to in such a tone, Kyouya shifted uncomfortably to his feet. For some reason Honey was making it out to be like he was looking for some sort of life-long commitment, but that was certainly not the case. Though, he was right in the respect that eventually _someone_ was going to make the first move. The only question was would he be like Mori-senpai, swift and sure of victory, or would he find himself painfully sprawled out on the floor again? Was she even worth it? He _could_ just let Tamaki or Hikaru have her. It was by far an easier method than resorting to being the Morinozuka punching bag. Once Haruhi was claimed, that would make her untouchable.

_But I'll never find out if…_

Luckily, he did not have to force himself to finish that thought. His cell phone buzzed loudly from within Honey's jacket. The little host, agitated by the interruption of what he believed was a valuable life lesson, tossed the small mobile to its rightful owner with a disapproving glare. Kyouya caught it with exceptional reflexes.

"Hai?" he answered in his same, cool manner. "Ah, Fujioka-san? Calm down. Breathe, please." He patiently waited a few moments for the person on the other end of the line to speak in an intelligible language. Mori and Honey shared a similar look of concern. He motioned for them to wait. "Now what's wrong?" Unfortunately, without his glasses he was unable to hide his astonishment. "Haruhi's missing?"

~oOo~

**A/N: Ugh, I dislike this chapter a bit. It was really forced at some parts. I knew I had to get through it somehow so the plot can get a move on. I apologize in advance if you were a little disappointed. At the very least I managed to sneak in a small kiss.**


	7. Chapter 7 The REAL Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who enjoyed the extra chapter! I am pleased that you liked it and this story as well. I have decided to listen to your encouragement and gave **_**I Love You Sensei**_** its own page in the archive.**

**And good gracious, thanks for the 100 subscriptions! I've never had a story that's gained a following so damn fast. It's flattering.**

**Here is the promised continuation (as in where chapter 6 left off). This is nearly all Haruhi POV (for those of you who absolutely love her).**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Seven**

_**~oOo~**_

"Alright, calm down, Haruhi," the commoner whispered, trying to still her now racing heart. She pressed her fingers firmly to her temples, thinking while half-listening for the sound of sirens. Calling out the National Guard without waiting for the required twenty-four hours was not beneath Ranka Fujioka. Taking in her surroundings with a wary eye, Haruhi deduced that she might have slept for about an hour. The nearby street lamps illuminated a bare minimum of her surroundings. This end of Tokyo was not nearly as busy as the heart of the city; otherwise she would have been at much greater risk of being kidnapped, or worse. _Why did I do that?_ She thought, shaking her head. She expected better from herself.

There was no use in standing around in the dark. Haruhi quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and started in the direction of home. Hopefully Ranka was not out looking for her. A lump grew in her throat as she thought of him having to take off from work at such short notice, all because of her carelessness. Surely he would be furious when he found out what happened, or worse yet, he would believe her.

She could hear him now:

_Don't tell me that Tamaki fool didn't have some sort of hand in this! Answer me, Haruhi, you were not with that boy the entire time? He didn't touch you, _right_?_

Haruhi shook her head again, only now it was partially from disbelief and exhaustion. Would she ever get Ranka to stop teasing Senpai?

As she walked, carefully navigating the sidewalks, she considered the reasons for her lapse in time judgment. The truth was she had been daydreaming, something she never permitted herself to do at school. Normally, Haruhi was a very rational person. To give such an excuse to her father, who knew her better than anyone else in the world, was not going to suffice in this situation. It was just a very out of character thing for her to have done. Knowing that she could not find it within herself to lie to Ranka, Haruhi hung her head in defeat.

Slowly, she entered her district of the city, a little less well kept than other areas, but with a welcoming, warm feeling all the same. The anxiety that had settled in her gut lessened at the sight of the familiar buildings and crosswalks. Several cars rushed on by, though none of them appeared to be in search of her. Perchance her father had kept a hold on his sanity and was patiently awaiting Haruhi a home… she could tell herself that, but it did not make her wishes anymore a reality.

On the subject of wishes, Haruhi began to consider the dream she had at the children's park. The female host sincerely disliked the manner in which her mind played these tricks on her. It felt like a betrayal more than anything else. She was not quite ready yet to further explore _those_ types of feelings. Besides, knowing that a few of her friends, particularly Tamaki, had the potential of seeing her as a love interest was a bit overwhelming and a very unnecessary source of stress. When the time came – if it ever did - where he discovered his true feelings, she had to figure out how to tell him that she just was not ready for that kind of commitment.

Of course, Haruhi harnessed suspicions among the other club members as well. The only ones she could be absolutely certain held nothing but platonic feelings for her were Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. A week ago, she would doubtlessly have grouped Kyouya in with those two… but something changed. The deal was he could ask for _anything_ he wanted from her; yet, it was a simple kiss? Haruhi thought this was unlike him when in actuality there was no merit in such a physical display of affection. Kyouya had several girlfriends in the past few months, some Haruhi knew and even liked very much. They were all tall girls with well-endowed bodies. She cautiously drew her own conclusions that a model's physique was the preferred taste of the Shadow King. Once, without his catching her, Haruhi had walked in on Kyouya-senpai with one such client that he had taken to the changing room after hosting hours. He was far too distracted to pay the commoner any mind, perhaps too busy stroking the girl's bottom with a careful hand, the other arching her body snuggly against his lean one. Their lips were glisteningly moist as a result of their clashing, wandering tongues, and were still diving into each other with no signs of air deprivation, or acknowledgement of her presence. Bug-eyed, Haruhi had backed out the room, clutching her stomach, suddenly feeling uneasy. Obviously he thought she and everyone else had already left, otherwise he would not be so daring as to bring a client back there. It was a mistake. After that, she tried her best to forget. The Ootori boy never gave any indication he had been aware of her interference. With some effort she managed to shove that incident out of her mind.

The reason Haruhi was thinking of it now was rather absurd, but if Kyouya-senpai was going to kiss her, would it be as exciting as the one he shared with that girl? If noises were anything to judge by, Miss What's Her Face had enjoyed the experience immensely. He must have some kind of talent in that area.

_Stop it, Haruhi! This is ridiculous._ _That's it, I'm going to get an explanation out of that boy it it's the last thing I do! How _dare_ he manipulate my emotions like this! It's because I'm a girl he thinks – he thinks he can…!_

Damn it, she just did not know _what_ his problem was! Things were so much better off before the boys started letting their feelings get in the way. Then Haruhi wouldn't have to deal with all of this 'love' nonsense. Right now her only concern should be to get home.

"HARUHI!"

A familiar pair of arms engulfed her into a suffocating, tight embrace that she never saw coming. Her brown eyes strained to catch a glimpse of this unknown person with the limited amount of light available. This was definitely not her father. He wasn't quite as tall and maybe a bit more muscular…

"Tamaki-senpai?" she wheezed, gripping his biceps. What in the world was he doing in the commoners' end of Tokyo? She noted how pale his face was, and how he trembled as if it were the dead of winter. The poor thing. "Are you alright?"

He snorted in a most un-princely manner. "Am _I_ alright? Dear daughter, you've been missing for over an hour! You _should have_ gone home a long time ago…" He held her out at arm's length. "Tell Daddy what happened."

To his chagrin, Haruhi merely shrugged. "I fell asleep at the park, Senpai. I must have left my cell phone in the changing room. It was an accident, I promise." She was actually rehearsing for the real, far more terrifying confrontation that would soon come from Ranka. "Hey, how did you know I wasn't at home?"

Exasperation and exhaustion lined Tamaki's face, but he seemed to have calmed himself, realizing that Haruhi appeared to be unharmed. A lot of shady crimes occurred at night. He would never forgive himself if something terrible happened to her. "Ryoji-san called Kyouya as soon as it started getting late. To speed up the search process he told the other members, and we split up sections of the city. Oh, thank Kami I find you. Your father is going to be so happy." Tamaki beamed, holding her closer.

"Er?" That uneasy feeling had returned. So Ranka really was worrying, enough to call her friends and send out a search party. Just perfect. _Well, it could be much more serious_, she reasoned, though not very comforted by that thought at all. Hesitantly, she returned the French boy's hug. He was a good friend, and hopefully whatever happened between them would never change that. If Haruhi lost Tamaki, she vowed to do everything within her power to make sure that he was happy.

He took this moment to smile into her soft brown hair, and breathe in her scent. She had this wonderful, naturally sweet smelling fragrance. He would gleefully bask in it if it were at all possible; let it cling to him so that he could secretly have this small part of Haruhi. How could he help it? Tamaki was born a romantic, raised among romantics in the most romantic city in the world. He wished one day to return to France, but if it meant leaving Haruhi here… he wasn't certain he could choose between the two most important women in his life.

That decision was still a long way in coming. For now, Tamaki would care for his little dove by walking her home under the safety of his watchful gaze. After all, a girl of her age should not be left to wander the streets alone (even though her apartment was just around the corner from where they were standing). He would do the honorable thing and see her to her doorstep. Reluctantly, he let Haruhi leave his arms, almost wistful.

And then the blinding white lights engulfed them.

"_FREEZE!_"

The couple immediately leapt apart, disoriented and confused. Tamaki gave a soft shout, switching to defense mode. Giant flashlights were shoved rudely into his face as well as Haruhi's, who instinctively recoiled in protest, vainly attempting to shield herself with one arm. There was an estimated fifty men surrounding them, some of who carried rifles and tasers. She yelped, feeling the wet press of a bloodhound's nose on the back of her hand. The canine gave a resounding bark that shook her to the bone. One of the closer men lifted the dark-tinted lenses of his helmet, scrutinizing her while glancing down at a small, square photograph.

"We have Haruhi Fujioka in our possession. Repeat, Fujioka-san is being taken into custody." The sound of a walkie-talkie cackled. "Sir, please step away from the girl." He was obviously referring to Tamaki.

The French boy was wholly offended. "You've got to be kidding me…" and started reaching for Haruhi's hand.

"Sir, move away from the girl _now_ or we will be forced to subdue you," the officer repeated in the same even tone.

Tamaki scoffed. "I am the son and heir of Yuzuru Suoh! The very famous Ouran chairman! We know people, and if you…!" His speech suddenly trailed off as he began swaying dangerously on his feet.

"Senpai?" Haruhi watched in horror as her friend none too gently fell face first on the pavement. "Senpai! Kami, what did you _do_ to him?" Her eyes lit with anger as she rounded on the men without any of her previous fear. The one who had shot Tamaki in the butt with the tranquilizer dart sheepishly hid the gun behind his back.

The officer in charge of the operation took the liberty of answering. "We are merely following the orders set by the Young Master. He requested we find and return Haruhi Fujioka into the arms of her father. Any threats were to be terminated without hindrance."

"_Does he look like he's a threat to you?!_" she gestured down to an unconscious Tamaki. The dart in his behind looked painful.

"As I said, the Young Master was especially stern in his commands." The officer began flipping through a notepad. "He has you listed here among persons of significant value."

Haruhi blinked, perplexed that she would appear on any kind of list aside from that of a school roster. "And who is your _Young Master_?" she demanded, hands on her hips. _I'll give me a piece of my mind… poor Tamaki-senpai…_

"That would be me."

The men stepped aside to reveal Kyouya, seemingly occupied with writing something in his black notebook. Haruhi's mouth thinned into a straight line as she watched him. At least this made a little more sense, after all, Ranka _had_ called him first. She had genuinely forgotten that the Ootori Group had a private police force.

Kyouya paused to offer her a lop-sided smile. "I'm _thrilled_ to see you as well. I can sense your deep appreciation rolling off you in waves."

"I hope that is sarcasm," she said, giving him a small frown. She was still upset about Tamaki. For certain the officers knew who he was. Tranquilizing him was a bit extreme, in her opinion.

The spectacled Ootori seemed to be reading her mind. "The ends justify the means, Haruhi. Your father is waiting at your apartment, stricken with worry. He'll be pleased that we've found you." He motioned for someone to pick up Tamaki. "We can't leave him here alone."

Haruhi crossed her arms, reluctantly falling in step beside Kyouya as the guards formed a tight unit around them. This was considerably less enjoyable than walking home alone, even if it meant that she was less prone to danger. Occasionally, her eyes would drift over to the demon lord, who was unnervingly cheerful. The notable difference in his mood now versus that of just the previous club meeting was strange. Possibly he possessed a slight emotional disorder. It would certainly explain how she almost never accurately predicted his moods from one moment to the next. Suspicious caused her eyes to narrow as she turned to look at him more openly. He regarded her straightforwardness with a teasingly arched brow.

"Senpai?"

"Hai?"

She bravely stared him down, knowing there was the likelihood she was going to be trespassing in an sensitive area he had no intention of sharing with her. "You were watching us the entire time." Phrased as a statement rather than a question.

At that, Kyouya stiffened, but gave no further indication that her observation had rattled him. However, it was enough for her to presume the correct answered before he even considered replying. "Yes." There was no merit in lying to her over something that was so trivial in his mind.

"You could have called them off."

"… I could have."

They walked for a few more moments in silence, the commoner trying her best to make sure that her tone was even and free of the building frustration directed toward this boy. Why did he have to be complicated? Lately, he acted so oddly. She just wanted him to open up to her and be completely honest. That's what friends were for, right? Surely he wasn't making this big of a deal out of a kiss, or hosting hours, or anything she might have done to him in the past forty-eight hours.

"_Why didn't you say anything_?" The accusation was in a low whisper so that only he could have heard it.

To her dismay, Kyouya's grin was renewed, but it was not a happy expression in the least. This smile was full of resent. "Because he is my best friend, Haruhi. If I believed he ran the risk of being shot, or tased, or beaten, of course I would've intervened immediately. But he's fine, and it gives me something to laugh about later, the idiot." He glanced over his shoulder to see Tamaki was still asleep in the chief deputy's arms.

Haruhi sighed deeply. She had not been referring to _only_ Tamaki. Kyouya knew that, and was skillfully avoiding having to answer her honestly. This made her feel very disappointed in him. "You have a crude method in showing your love, Senpai."

This time he did not flinch. He accepted the blow with calm dignity. "It is still love all the same, Haruhi." Inside, he was fighting off a growing sense of jealousy.

~oOo~

**A/N: Both characters come across as utterly confused, in my opinion. Hey, they're teenagers. When I was younger, I was in some ways like Haruhi in the fact that I never knew when a guy liked me until it was too late (unlike Haruhi, I used to beat myself up over it). I guess the point that I'm trying to make in this chapter is that it's okay not to know what you want. It's high school. Teenagers themselves do not know what they want yet, even if they think they do. I think it's pretty intelligent of Haruhi to leave her options open until she's ready, instead of latching onto one guy and obsessing over him. I apologize for the lack of KyoHaru moments, and instead torturing you with a quick TamaHaru hug. Haruhi's also not Kyouya's first kiss, but I can shamelessly say that the next chapter or two will make up for that. If you get my meaning.**

**Next chapter will contain some fluff, as well as a very interesting conversation between our hero and heroine about Kyouya's sex drive. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and subscribes. You guys know how to make a writer feel appreciated. This chapter is a month late, though I've had an overwhelming amount of work to take care of, and of course we know what must take priority. In my opinion, this chapter is OKAY. Not my writing at its best, but long enough to hold you over as the plot progresses. Again, thanks for giving my story a chance if you've made it thus far.**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Eight**

**~oOo~**

Night had fully settled before the Ootori Group's private police force completed their mission of escorting Haruhi home. As Kyouya suggested, Ranka Fujioka was waiting anxiously, seeming to be just seconds away from succumbing to insanity. He couldn't go through this again, losing one of the most important people in his life. He dreaded the thought of his daughter, his only family, being harmed beyond his ability to recover, mentally and psychologically. This game of fate was to be played cautiously. He would do whatever it took to keep her with him for as long as possible. Truthfully, Ranka was not prepared to let Haruhi grow up. He wished dearly she was still that happy, doe-eyed pig-tailed five-year-old. Ever since her mother's death her happiness was all that mattered to him. Something was going to have to be done.

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of the front door squealing open on its rusty hinges. Overlooking the mass number of police officers, and they quickly cleared the path which lead to where Haruhi stood beside her spectacled friend. The fear that constricted his throat vanished, and Ranka took her roughly into his arms in a very similar manner as Tamaki had earlier. Haruhi glanced pleadingly at Kyouya, who busied himself removing his shoes at the door, perhaps a little too slowly. She endured her father's tight embrace with one of her own. He was murmuring something in her hair that sounded suspiciously familiar, but she immediately dismissed his ramblings as the after effects of high-run emotional distress. It was a full minute before Ranka released her so as he could properly thank the Ootori, who hung back from the happily united family in a very stand-offish manner, as if he were intruding.

_He is_, Haruhi huffed.

Ranka didn't seem to think so. Kyouya was subjected to the same bone-crushing hug, one that he returned rather awkwardly, unsure where to place his hands or when to pull away without offending his elder. He could understand Haruhi's embarrassment to a degree. Public displays of affection in Japan were not common, especially with those who were not members of one's own family. The transvestite, who currently had taken off his makeup, pulled away from the younger man to clasp his hands together in renewed cheerfulness. It was no use, Ranka reasoned, to make a big scene about where Haruhi had been and why she took so long. The only thing that mattered now was that she was safe at home.

"I apologize for making you go through all this trouble, Ootori-kun. We'll pay you for your time… somehow…"

"That won't be necessary," Kyouya bowed courteously, switching into what Haruhi recognized as his Host mode. "Our club is fiercely dedicated to its members' safety. I've already sent out a message to the others so they can cease their searching." His eyes drifted lazily to Haruhi. "This was a group effort. We're all just relieved that your daughter was found unharmed." Outside, leaning against the metal railing, Tamaki's lifeless body had been settled down carelessly. Kyouya nonchalantly pushed the front door closed with a charming smile, knowing that his men would take care of Tamaki and bring him home. Ranka did not seem to have noticed the unconscious blonde boy.

"Well, I insist. Allow us to do something for you! Why not stay for dinner? The evening is still young. For our sake as poor people you'll have to accept."

"_DAD!_" Haruhi fumed, unsure over what she was more upset with; her father calling themselves 'poor' or the amused smirk that warped Kyouya's handsome face. _I swear he's plotting something_.

"Hm, you're right. I guess I do have to say yes." He blatantly ignored Haruhi's dagger-like glare, helping himself to one of the vacant cushions at the low table where the Fujiokas ate their meals. "You've said yourself to be a cook, right Haruhi? I've read that it's rather an endearing quality for middle-class women."

Ranka kneeled across from him, neatly folding his hands in his lap. "Once you've had my daughter's cooking you'll never go back to that old chef you pay, Ootori-kun. She learned from her mother, the very best, I promise you. The way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach." They watched Haruhi disappear into the kitchen, looking mildly agitated, but being too obedient of a child to protest. The small talk continued. "I presume your schoolwork is going well?" A typical adult question.

Kyouya replied humbly, "I am first in my class, as Father requests. It's not a burden to me, I can assure you."

Concern shone through Ranka's brown eyes, a similar hue to Haruhi's, Kyouya realized at that moment. "I'm sure it's not, but if you are anything like Haruhi you allow one thing to engross you to the point of obsession. Try to have some fun too, alright?" Ranka winked. "Your happiness is more important than the grades you make. I'm sure your father would agree."

"Definitely," Kyouya smiled cheerfully with closed eyes. People like the Fujiokas would never understand that _honor_ was the only method in moving forward in this ever-growing world. Many Japanese families had been competing against each other for centuries. The Ootori Group must continue its legacy. Ranka was right about one thing: Kyouya was fixated, and if his father ever discovered his son to be more interested in a little commoner girl than building upon the Ootori name things would not go over all too well. Even as the third son it meant his every move was being watched by the public eye and recorded.

These thoughts led Kyouya back to the main issue at hand. Why was he doing this? What did it matter if he harnessed some deeply hidden admiration for Haruhi if he could not be with her? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai encouraged this strange pursuit – as they said – it was good for him. He was not a cruel, heartless miser… not really. And anyway, acknowledging his true feelings for the female host _could_ mean nothing to her. Haruhi was possibly the most asexual human being he'd ever met. The fact that he thought he held the capabilities to win her over was egotistical, even in his opinion. Still, he loved it so much whenever he turned out to be right. Remembering Hikaru's threat, Kyouya resolved to drop out of this chase as soon as he concluded that his suspicion of having feelings for Haruhi were proven to be false (but as he like to believe the chances of him being wrong were slim to nonexistent) and the girl would never be hurt by him, in case of some random chance she became romantically interested.

As always, he had everything carefully planned out. Kyouya was pleased with his own progress.

"Is there someone special who's caught your eye, Ootori-kun? One of your classmates, hm?"

He knew better than to mistakenly conclude that Ranka was considering him as a candidate for his daughter. _Hardly_. Kyouya could easily recall the day his sister's husband had met their father. Of course, Yoshio had arranged for the young man's marriage to Fuyumi after a very thorough background check; yet, there was still a degree of distrust in the Ootori's razor sharp glare. Kyouya pitied his brother-in-law on that first evening dinner. The point being that no matter how accomplished or successful a suitor may be, a father's wrath was something to be wary of.

"Not in particular." Smile.

Ranka nodded solemnly. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a lucky girl one day soon… er, could I ask you for another favor, Ootori-kun? Only if you are up to it, of course. You see, tonight made me realize, I can't just let Haruhi do anything she wants. Ever since her mother passed on I've had this tremendous sense of guilt. I never intend her to feel like I'm holding her back, and I won't. She's such an independent little thing. While I am proud that she possesses strong spirit, Haruhi physically cannot… protect herself."

"Ah, and you want me to assign a few of the police force to act as her guard. It can be done. No charge." But Ranka's snorting laughter puzzled him. "What's so funny?"

The transvestite tried to compose himself for the boy's sake. "No, that wasn't what I had in mind at all. On the contrary, that's exactly the kind of thing Haruhi would most oppose. I did say she was independent in spirit, did I not? Ha, she would hate a guard."

Kyouya regarded him with a polite tilt of his head. "What, then, do you propose?" _What, then, could you possibly want from me?_

Tapping his fingers upon the table top, Ranka swept his eyes slowly over the young man in such a manner that made Kyouya feel slightly self-conscious. "Do you work out, Ootori-kun? You have very nice forearms."

"Er?" How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? "Um, I am a student of kenjutsu."

"PERFECT! Then you wouldn't mind teaching my Haruhi a few tricks, would you? Oh I think she'll just love learning how to use a katana!"

"Uh, actually we only use a shinai. Real swords would be too dangerous… and illegal."

But Ranka didn't seem to be listening anymore. "This is exactly what Haruhi needs, some physical exercise that takes her away from those dreadful schoolbooks while at the same time teaching her to defend herself! I think my heart can rest at ease when I go to work knowing she'll be okay. You're her friend, Ootori-kun, you'd do this for her, right?"

There was that peculiar word again. Friend. It made something in Kyouya's stomach flutter and it was not all that unpleasant. The female host had never exactly addressed the extent of their relationship before. If anything, she disliked him right now, first for allowing his jealousy of Tamaki to overrule any logical course of action, and second would be for making her cook for him. Accepting Haruhi as his 'apprentice' along with serving as an academic tutor would increase the amount of time they spent together tremendously. Though, it was only sensible that Kyouya propose either Haninozuka or Morinozuka as a proper instructor in the art of self-defense…

"With pleasure," he said, graciously accepting the bowl of cornflakes Haruhi handed to him.

~oOo~

The commoner was welcomed back to school the next day with a new cosplay.

"A Host Under the Sea!" Tamaki had chimed; waving his arms around in a manner he thought was both artistic and dreamy. "You'll love what I have in mind, you'll see!"

The chances of that happening were fairly low, but Haruhi accepted whatever insane idea their president came up with, just as always. Really, Tamaki had been through quite a lot of stress in the past few days. She decided to humor him.

Hikaru and Kaoru greeted her warmly as she entered the third music room. Today, they were going out of their way to do especially kind things for her. Ordinarily Haruhi refused to allow them to carry her books or open doors for her; however, they were persistent. Rather than protesting, she scrutinized those seemingly identical grins. Whatever it meant, they were acting weird, much like she thought Kyouya was behaving as well, but that was probably due to the fact he knew that she was angry with him. The twins were naturally good friends with her, but this extra attention deserved all the suspicion it received. She ultimately decided she would confront them about it at a later time. Presently, Hikaru was holding out the outfit she was supposed to change into. The plastic wrap still neatly covered it, so Haruhi did not think twice before accepting and then making her way to the changing room. Both twins followed in a deliriously delighted mood. They hung at the threshold of the door, and Kaoru bit his bottom lip, watching her disappear behind the curtain. He leaned against his brother, ticking off the seconds left until…

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ It's - ! It's - !"

The word that she was looking for was _ugly_, but being too flustered to even think straight all she could do was cringe at the shiny silver fabric in her hands.

"Guys…" Her left temple throbbed at the sound of their snickering. She struggled to put on the costume, dreading the glee that would appear on their faces. _Now_ she understood their all too generous hospitality. She shoved back the curtain with enough force to rip one corner off the hooks.

"Aw, Haruhi! You are such a _cute_ jellyfish!"

"I _feel_ like a moron," she muttered, turning to assess the damage done in a nearby mirror. The shiny fabric was extremely skin-tight, very flashy, and probably a feeble attempt to make the top layer of her flesh pass of as translucent. Her arms and legs were four of the longer stingers, with no open ends, which meant that grabbing and picking up objects was going to be something of a project. The rest of the 'stingers' dangled gracelessly from a ring around her chest. The mushroom-shaped hat, the worst part of it all, continuously kept falling over her eyes in an agitating manner.

Hikaru patted her back in reassurance. "It's only one day. Honestly, you look a lot better than we will."

"Yeah, Boss is making us the starfish." Kaoru shrugged with upturned palms. "It might not be one of our better cosplays, but it sure is… interesting." He stifled a snicker. The ridiculous costumes were totally worth seeing Haruhi in that skin-tight clothing. Her little butt was _delectable._

"Hikaru, Kaoru, we need your help setting up in the second ballroom." Kyouya's voice echoed off of the high ceiling along with the sound of his light footfalls approaching. "You can change later." The trio turned to address the vice-president, only to have their initial greetings halt on the tip of their tongues at the sight of his new attire. This time Hikaru and Kaoru did not feign seriousness.

"Oh Kami! I need a camera!"

"Only the Boss could persuade him into something like THAT!"

_Maybe the tranquilizer is still have its effects on Tamaki-senpai's brain_, Haruhi thought, forgetting how horribly she looked to fully appreciate what Kyouya was wearing. He, surprisingly, was taking all of the twins joking with calm dignity (he had, after all, done worse things, like dress up as a girl). That in itself deserved deep admiration.

"You're a crab, Senpai," she said, pointing at the tall eye stalks on his head. They bounced and flailed whichever way every time he glanced in one direction. She giggled. He paused in writing something in his black notebook to flash her a very sarcastic smile.

"Kind of appropriate, don't you think?" Hikaru murmured, making his exit. "Second ballroom? We'll be right there." The Hitachiin was recently avoiding staying in a room with Kyouya for any period of time that was longer than necessary. He was not all that uncomfortable leaving Haruhi alone with him anymore. By Hikaru's careful observations, the commoner was not romantically interested in the youngest Ootori. Kaoru sighed, dragging his feet along after his brother.

Suddenly realizing that they were alone, Haruhi turned away from Kyouya to glare at the mirror once more. Though she did not see it, her childish pouting brought a small genuine curve to his lips. It was difficult not to find her utterly adorable.

"Calculus today?" she prompted, to lessen the strain between them. He nodded earnestly. A separate table was set up just for studying purposes.

"I hate this." Haruhi gestured to her body, turning so that he could see her from all angles. "It's absolutely hideous. Look! My pants reflect everything!" And this was true.

One corner of Kyouya's mouth tugged farther upward, in a secretive, mischievous approach. "To _you_ maybe, but it's flattering. I can actually see myself in your pants right now. It's rather interesting…"

At that she smoothly smacked him across the face with one of her stingers, causing his glasses to fall crooked. "Let's go, you pervert. I don't need any more pick-up lines from you."

"I never imagined I'd ever use that one, honestly," he admitted readily, falling in step beside her as they made their exit. "Consider it breaking the ice after last night's… ordeal."

Haruhi huffed, unimpressed. "If you think I'm motivated to forgive you by reciting a silly little joke from a cell phone app, _don't_ expect to get very far. I'm not that kind of girl." She shoved open the double doors.

"I was not asking for 'forgiveness'." Kyouya adjusted the eye-stalks on his head. His long stride matched two of Haruhi's, and he had no trouble in keep pace with her. The second ballroom was located only down the far end of the corridor. She did not appear encouraged to carry on this particular conversation, and so he did not press it. Eventually, he reasoned, she would come around. Haruhi was not a hating type of person, that much was certain.

She thought that the decorations were some sort of play on the Western movies like _Finding Nemo _or maybe _The Little Mermaid_, but the resemblance to an actual ocean was truly spectacular. Tamaki had outdone himself with this one. The walls were several rich shades of blue, elaborately designed with tiny sea creatures to giant whales and replications of various plants. There were also props, one that closely resembled a coral reef. Their clients were equally in awe, strolling about the room with wide eyes. They found Tamaki, much to their delight, sitting shirtless amongst the decorative seashells. He waved to them good-naturedly, summoning his first appointment, a short blonde, to join him as his beautiful Mermaid Queen. Haruhi smirked at the sight of his long fish tail, but was nearly thrown over by Honey, evidently a seahorse, as he shoved by her to get to the refreshments counter. To his deep disappointment, there were only assortments of sushi, which of course would not satisfy his raging sweet tooth.

"Mori-senpai, what are you supposed to be?" Haruhi asked, noticing the stoic host sitting lonely off to one side on a couch of blue satin.

He blinked up at her owlishly. "Seaweed," and resumed his careful watch over the Haninozuka.

"Oh," her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I see it now. Cool." The sound of Kyouya clearing his throat was suddenly a welcomed excuse to move on.

"The others can take care of our customers. We should… get to work."

"Right." She knew what the word 'work' entailed, which was why she was not taken off guard when the spectacled host casually slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closely against him. Several of the nearby girls immediately began swooning. _Just two more days of this_, Haruhi reminded herself as she was led to their secluded corner of the room, just out of earshot from any students but still in plain sight and open for observation. She and Kyouya put on their host smiles, gracefully weaving through the increasingly growing crowd of females that came to marvel at the newly decorated ballroom. The soft loveseat waited for them welcomingly. Haruhi did not hesitate to pull herself from Kyouya's hold to begin unpacking her shoulder bag.

"You seem skittish today," he said speculatively, sitting with long legs crossed. "More so than usual. Is it because of the costume you're wearing, or does my presence bother you? I'm thinking that it's the later."

That comment only earned him an unlady-like snort. "You're awfully cocky for someone dressed as a crab, Senpai. Then again, we're pretending to be gay, so I guess your public image can't be anymore tarnished than it already is."

A lump formed in Kyouya's throat. As far as he knew, the news of the youngest Ootori's sexuality had yet to travel to the ears of Yoshio. At least, Kyouya hoped it hadn't. This would be a very difficult situation to explain without introducing his father to Haruhi.*

"Perhaps, but since when has self-confidence ever been a crime? You didn't answer my question. I presume I'm correct, then. Seeing as we'll be working together for awhile still, let's get all of this tension behind us, hm?" He tapped his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for last night's occurrences. It was wrong of me to take out my emotions on Tamaki, placing him in potential danger. You have my word this will never happen again."

She eyed him with a level of uncertainty. "That sounds almost too rehearsed, Senpai." But he seemed sincere, at least. "Fine," the commoner plopped down on the cushion beside him. "I believe you."

And just like that he was back in her good favor. Elation bubbled within Kyouya's chest, though refraining from letting the relief spread across his face. Her simple nature was almost as adorable as the jellyfish costume she was forced into.

"While we're on the topic of 'breaking the ice' as you called it, let's take care of a few things. I want you to be more like Tamaki-senpai. Keep any and all lecherous thoughts to yourself." She accented that last sentence with a knowing smile.

Kyouya scoffed, crossing his arms, er, his _claws_. "It was an innocent, non-committing form of humor, Haruhi." His dark eyes flashed wickedly. "I have instinctive responses to anything that is sexual in nature. I am, after all, male. Testosterone levels really do speak for themselves."

The commoner had never once in her life fathomed that the word 'sexual' would be used as a reference to something she was wearing. She glanced down at her costume, unable to see what was so alluring about it, but didn't really want to ask Kyouya to elaborate on that. Instead, she turned away to being flipping though her Calculus book. "So, _you really can't help it, huh?_"

The Ootori shrugged, trying to keep the mood light and friendly. "Men are always ready for a sexual encounter." He already knew where he wanted to go with this. "Every opportunity should count."

"Oh, and is that why you tried to kiss me? Why didn't you 'take the opportunity' back at the beach?" _Yeah, that's right. I went there._ Time to call him out on his bullshit.

To Haruhi's disappointment, that did not disorient the Shadow King. If anything, he had been more prepared with his answer: "I'm flattered that you think so highly of my morals." Still, his tone did not sound angry. "I will choose not to be offended by your assumption. You were raised in a society that leads its females to believe that the only men that can be trusted are your fathers. And perhaps someone such as Tamaki, who is an astonishingly self-sacrificing moron." This time both of them chuckled, glancing at the blonde-haired host in question. "I openly admit to not being as noble of a man as he is, but our encounter at the beach had nothing to do with my interests in sex."

_Damn him_. He wasn't going to budge. At least not today. "So given the opportunity, you would jump someone like me, is that what you're saying, Senpai?" She really was trying to understand him. Haruhi was tired of his consistently prying questions without offering anything in return, and everything he did seemed as if it were an attempt to get inside her head. Or pants. Whichever. She wasn't certain what was more of a victory for him at this point.

One of his eyebrows arched in that signature Kyouya manner. His smile became significantly less innocent. "Is that an offer?" he asked wryly, all seriousness extinguished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like that?" and shoved a textbook into his hands.

~oOo~

**A/N: And that's another chapter for my favorite readers! **

**Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Seven: AnnieRR666, Dragon's Witch, Hannatude, Moiranna, Destinies Entwined (love ya girl!), Kayla-Sam7621, CeeCeeEss, Half-Angel-Writer, TasteTheFairy, mcangel1976, VampLover109, TaylerSnape13.**

**I hope to get the next chapter to you sooner. Review if you feel like it today. It makes being a writer feel that much more fantastic. ^^**

***Remember, this universe does not include the final two episodes of the anime, meaning Yoshio does not know Haruhi exists.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone, and if you don't celebrate the Season I still hope you are having a joyous time with your loved ones. This is will be the final update of 2012, so of course I had to throw in a little extra romance. There's more of an advancement in Kyouya and Haruhi's relationship within this chapter.**

**My family has finally acknowledged my love for Ouran, and now I am a proud owner of the complete series on DVD! It's a whole new experience watching the anime with surround sound. :D**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Nine**

**~oOo~**

"Don't forget your toothbrush, Master Tamaki."

There was a brief pause. "Oh, yeah." A zipping sound followed by the rustling of expensive clothing. "It's already here," he announced proudly to old maid Miya. She nodded curtly, checking it off of her list.

"Don't forget your _underwear_, Master Tamaki." Violet eyes darted nervously about his room. _Now_ he was in a rather sticky situation. Why, oh why…? Beads of sweat began to race down his forehead. "Your _underwear_," she repeated without a trace of emotion, waiting ever so patiently for the young lad to open the travelling bag and show her the item requested. Though he was only going to be spending one night away from home she would ensure he had packed _everything_ he might need. This was especially embarrassing for the French boy, who did not pack any for the mere fact that he did not _wear_ any. Try explaining that to an elderly maid, who also did his laundry and had probably already noted an eerie absence of said undergarments. Poor Tamaki was clawing through the locks of his hair to think of an excuse not to go down that path.

"Well, Miya-san, you see…" He visibly cringed when she trained her droopy grey eyes on him. "Haha, well, I – Oh, I think the post is here! Joy!"

"MASTER TAMAKI!" she roared at the blond blur as her charge darted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Fortunately for him she had a bad foot; otherwise she'd be on him like a fire-breathing dragon. He wasted no time in jumping upon the banister of the staircase to slide the rest of the way down to the ground floor. It vaguely registered to him that there was a lot of screaming going on, and a wry smile etched its way on his face. Honestly, life would be pretty dull without that old lady.

Tamaki pranced to the front doors of the mansion, bowing kindly to the younger, prettier maids who gushed and spoiled him, and then let himself through. A limousine was already there at call, and as soon as the driver spotted him hastily moved to open the door to the backseat. "Where to this time, Young Master?" he asked with genuine cheerfulness. All the servants, even Miya, would agree… it was a pleasure to serve Suoh's son. Maybe the manner in which he was always smiling was contagious. One could not help but to be happiest when he was too.

"To the mailbox!" Tamaki declared, pointing north. The driver beamed. Almost everything was like an adventure in that boy's eyes.

The long driveway took several minutes to travel by limo, permitting him enough time to relax his beating heart and relish quite a clever escape maneuver. Knowing Miya, she would go ahead and pack the underwear to avoid climbing up the stairs again, and then since he was spending the night at Kyouya's place he did not have to come up with any explanations, at least for today. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief.

His window rolled down automatically, so he had but to stretch his arm out to unhinge the lid of the mailbox and reach inside. Frankly, he was not expecting to find anything in there for himself. Most of the letters were always addressed to his father, even if this was not the mansion he normally inhabited. His violet eyes skimmed lazily through the mail until he came to a small envelope of a rosy hue, definitely not of the kind of paper that an important business partner used. What's more, it had a peculiar smell, one that Tamaki recognized. He put the envelope to his nose and gave it another whiff. Floral and expensive. It had not come from anywhere in Japan… that much he was certain of.

"_Queleques Fleurs_," the name flowed smoothly from his mouth in his native tongue. The triumphant smile on his face from having placed this splendidly rich smell was short lived. A new feeling of dread now knotted in Tamaki's stomach. Hesitantly, he flipped the envelope over to read whom this was addressed from.

His eyes widened fractionally in horror.

~oOo~

"Forty more strokes, Haruhi," Kyouya ordered, downing his second bottle of water in three large gulps. "Your form is terrible. Did no one bother to teach you how to stand up straight and proper?"

The little commoner decided to ignore the snide comment. Actually, it was exhaustion that had her slender shoulders slumped forward in the most unattractive manner, but appearances were unimportant, and much less so with only the Ootori boy there to witness her humiliating moments. Haruhi was petite, something that had been inherited from her mother; however, one should not mistake slimness for athleticism. By Kami, she was the most uncoordinated girl Kyouya had ever seen in his life. The way she held her bokken as if it were a snake that might lung back for her throat could not be described as anything less than pitiful. She had a lot of learning to do, much to the Ootori's chagrin. Ranka really was not exaggerating when he confessed Haruhi knew nothing about self-defense.

They were the only ones present in the Daichi dojo. Kyouya requested and paid for a private session for the span of an hour with Haruhi, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to carry on for much longer than that. His main goal had been to at least get her familiar with the bokken and foot placements. He demonstrated a simple stroke that cut vertically through the air. When she tried the first time to mimic his movements she forgot to take the one step forward, and so the weight of the bokken pulled her forward and she landed gracelessly on her face. Kyouya face-palmed.

"Senpai, my arms are going to fall off." Haruhi gave him a sideways glance. She hadn't complained yet throughout the entire session, no matter how many times she screwed up. Her clumsiness was due largely to the fact that her mentor was both shirtless and sweaty, which would've turned any weaker willed girl into a spluttering, stammering fool. He wore only a free flowing black hakama, held snuggly around his waist by a matching obi. His glasses were also suspiciously absent, and Haruhi almost found herself pondering why he didn't wear contacts more often when he barked at her to get back to work.

Since Haruhi did not own any traditional fighting-quality attire, she had to settle for a modest lasagna-strapped tank top and a pair of sweats. After she emerged from the dojo changing room, Kyouya's dark eyes twitched awkwardly in what Haruhi could only assume was annoyance and did not question him as he turned his bare back to her and began talking to the wall instead. While she practiced her strokes, Kyouya worked on his own swordsmanship. Though he insisted he was very much out of shape (Haruhi disagreed), the imaginary opponent he was fighting could not possibly be able to keep up with such agility. The Ootori boy was impressively lithe on his feet than she had ever anticipated, wielding the bokken as if it were a weightless extension of his arm. He focused so fiercely on training that he did not noticed Haruhi had paused to watch him until he finally halted for the need of water.

He now regarded her sternly. "You're too stiff," he said with a small frown. "I should've loosened you up first."

Haruhi trembled.

"Here" he tossed the towel aside in favor of taking her small wrists in either hand. Clearly it was in all professionalism the way he did this… right? "Now roll your shoulders. Get all the kinks out." She did as he ordered, spreading her arms a bit. "Keep it going," and he quickly relinquished his hold on her.

A few minutes passed where Haruhi stared at the floor while he stared at her.

"My arms are tired," she repeated, glancing up at him through her lashes, and then self-consciously placed her arms down. "I don't think I've gotten any better this whole time."

He shrugged in mild agreement. "You're pretty terrible."

This earned him a familiar glare he was becoming well accustomed to. Well, it wasn't as if he were one for sugar-coating. "Thanks, Senpai," she muttered sarcastically, snatching up her own bottle of water to take a long swig.

Kyouya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Your sense of balance is a little off…"

"And here I was hoping to be Japan's next prima ballerina."

He nearly disregarded that remark when a light bulb lit up over his head, metaphorically speaking. _Oh, I am a __**clever**__ son of a bitch_. He smirked. "Actually, you might be on to something, Haruhi." The blank look she gave did not discourage him. "A little dancing would help your situation immensely. The abdomen is after all where your center of gravity is located. Ah, see? We can have a physics lecture at the same time."

Haruhi scrutinized his now too cheery expression apprehensively. "You have to be out of your damn mind if you think you're going to get me in a leotard. I say, _you first, Senpai_." She crossed her arms defiantly. "You could make tights work." The put down came out sounding more like some sort of perverse fantasy. She blushed deeply.

Kyouya sighed, utterly exasperated. "Not _ballet_. That would just be retarded." He chuckled softly. "I'll show you. Swing your hips like this." He bent his knees slightly, hands held out in front of him. His lower body began to rotate. "It's easy enough for even you, I'm sure."

Another glare. _Why do I tolerate him, again?_ She copied his motions exactly, becoming increasingly aware of the fire that began to burn within her stomach. _Kami, I really do need to work out more often_, she thought, blowing at a strand of hair covering her eyes. She tried to distract herself from the pain by watching Kyouya-senpai dance, though quickly realized that was not a good idea, and resolved once again to admiring the floor.

"Let's try this." The Ootori cautiously placed his dexterous hands on her hips, and was now guiding her body movements more to his liking. "Big circles, Haruhi. Good."

His tone was vacant of any distinguishable emotion. Haruhi bit her lower lip. This was not anything like ballroom dancing, and Kyouya-senpai had even been her partner on several occasions. They have held hands and were in a much closer proximity of each other, so why would this dancing feel more intimate? Because they were both dripping in sweat and he was conveniently missing a shirt and tie? "Senpai…" She dared to lift her eyes to his dark ones. He still had to remove his hands from her hips, and in fact he seemed rather comfortable right where they were, as if touching her like this was a normal occurrence. He gave her a half-smile. Haruhi wondered momentarily if behind that mask of calm composure his heart was racing just as fast as hers. _Stop it_, she told herself. He'd only tease her if he found out he had this effect on people.

"Are you alright?" he asked, too innocently in her opinion. "You look a little… hot."

She hastily shook her head. Show him no weakness. "I'm fine."

"Good. Then maybe we can get a little closer." Her hips brushed against his as he brought his lips down to whisper quietly in her ear: "We have an audience. Look behind me to the left."

A quick peek over his shoulder and she saw he spoke the truth. Both double doors to the dojo had a small window, and the prying eyes of Honey and Mori-senpai peered through each of them. And suddenly the mood seemed significantly less sexy even as her lower body moved at a leisurely slow pace with his.

_This is just perfect_.

"They've been there a while," Kyouya murmured in her ear. "I think they're waiting for me to kiss you."

Haruhi raised a speculative eyebrow at that. "And will you, Senpai? You've had a lot of opportunity. I've been half expecting it anyway." _You'd be my first kiss… from a guy._

"You're quite the romantic." She did not miss the heavy sarcasm in his tone. "No, I won't."

Haruhi wanted to ask him why, but then thought better of it. He still wouldn't answer her, just as all those times before. Something akin to disappointment flooded through her. At the same time, his refusal was the most gentlemanly thing he'd done for her yet. Whatever his reasons may be, it was not a matter of impressions or appearances. Though she had never considered it because it was not in his nature, but perhaps he would kiss her… for the simple fact that he wanted to.

_I think I can learn a lot from you, Kyouya-senpai_.

~oOo~

Tamaki rolled over in his sleeping bag, deeply frightened. He stared out the magnificent glass wall to the outside of the Ootori estate. There was nothing to see, not even the moon. The pitch black night did nothing to settle his nerves. He listened carefully for the steady breathing of his friend's sound of sleep.

"Kyouya, are you awake?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, he did not sound the least bit drowsy despite the time of night. Tamaki knew he said something about helping a younger student with swordsmanship after the Host Club services, so the blond made sure not to show up before Kyouya returned home to shower. When he asked how the lesson went, the spectacled host shrugged and refused to elaborate. Too caught up with his own issues, Tamaki did not press him.

"Can I get up there with you?"

"You're the idiot who wanted to sleep on the floor like a commoner. You have your own bed, Tamaki."

Normally he would've laughed and explained that Haruhi said most people used sleeping bags and slept on the floor because it was more fun that way. "I just want to talk."

A brief pause, and then Kyouya sighed. "_C'mon…_"

Tamaki made himself at home on Kyouya's bed, stretching out so that his feet dangled off one end. "Thanks. I can't sleep at all."

"Neither can I," the demon lord admitted, although this time it had nothing to do with meeting deadlines or writing up pages and pages of text pertaining to school or the club. He was too busy musing over Haruhi and what had (nearly) happened at the dojo.

For a few moments Tamaki watched him being lost in his thoughts. There was something different about the expression on Kyouya's face.

"Are you in love?" he abruptly asked, startling his friend. "You look so troubled, Kyouya. I only see this in the hopeless boys from our class who are too shy to talk to a pretty girl." He did not wait for a reply. "You don't have to tell me anything right now. Just remember, you're a host! It's our job-!"

"To make every girl happy. Yes, _I_ _know_." Kyouya suspected his heart was going to leap from his chest if Tamaki had guessed _which_ girl, however he was not especially observant, so perhaps he did not suspect anything. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" Tamaki glanced at him again, knowing whatever was on Kyouya's mind it was occupying it fully. He didn't want to put an unnecessary burden on him, this wasn't his problem, and there was still plenty of time. "Do you think Haruhi loves me?"

Another, longer pause. Kyouya clenched his pillow tightly, but the blond boy did not notice that "Of course she does. Is that all you needed to know?" A failed attempt at sounding light-hearted.

Tamaki smiled, slipping back to the floor to curl into his commoner's sleeping bag. "Yeah. Goodnight, _mon_ _ami_."

"Goodnight, Tamaki."

Both young men fell asleep, dreaming about the same girl.

~oOo~

**A/N: Thank you reviewers of Chapter Eight:**

Psychotic Nightmare, Sp346, Kyoko1308, kinoooo, Brown Eyed Girl 42, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, kenhat, shermsgirl, hi, moonangel511, Isaralove, person, Katie, Teruu40, Daughter of Persephone, Emma, fiction-from-my-mind**, **Yoroichicat**, **Pendra**, **Destinies Entwined**, **mcangel1976**, **Romantic Silence**, **Black Light Brightness**, **hellbutterfly91**, **CeeCeeEss**, **XxTheShadowQueenxX**, and my two guest reviewers. Thanks for all of your encouraging words! I hope the short, but sweet chapter was to your liking. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: Transitional chapter. More conflicts are introduced. Please enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Ten**

**~oOo~**

Hikaru stared absentmindedly up at his bedroom ceiling, drawing imaginary shapes with the dim sunlight that stealthily crept through the wide windows. Mornings were always so peaceful, and the steady sound of breathing from his twin mingled in perfect harmony with the chirpings of an early songbird. Moments such as this he wished would last forever. They were beyond the reach of sorrow and grief and those other feelings of agony that seemed to be leeching off of the eldest twin recently. He despised his own vulnerability, but resolved to remain strong… for Kaoru looked so precious in sleep, Hikaru nearly cried at the intensity of love that nearly overwhelmed him from being with his little brother. No matter what occurred between them and the rest of the club members, at least they would be together. However, a growing sense of dread shook Hikaru at the thought of losing Haruhi, or the Boss, or Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai… even Kyouya, despite the obvious coldness they've developed. Any one of them leaving his life would be disastrous. It wouldn't feel like the Host Club, the family that they built together. No feud over a girl was ever going to be enough to tear them apart; at least, Hikaru hoped it wouldn't.

Logically speaking, the possibility of their club remaining the same forever was not exactly in the Hitachiins' favor. Neither of them voiced their worst fears – they did not have to; they simply knew that they existed – because it made the fateful day when their perfect family collapses seem that much closer. The senior hosts would be graduating in just two and a half short weeks, after the examinations. The Boss had already set up notices on every bulletin board within the school announcing the future vacant positions. In the twins' opinion, none of the boys who tried out had Honey-senpai's genuinely sweet demeanor, or could master the awe-inspiring intimidation that Mori-senpai possessed, but the decision was not entirely theirs. The Boss and Kyouya-senpai had final say on the matter.

Hikaru dozed for a few minutes before the alarm clock went off. He punched the life out of it while Kaoru stretched as lithely as a cat. Having slept the entire night with ease, he blinked up at his grumpy brother before encircling his arms around his shoulders comfortingly. Without meeting eyes, Hikaru returned the embrace.

"It's Thursday," Kaoru whispered reassuringly into his ear. "You know what _that_ means."

They shared an evil smirk. Thursdays meant all of their classes were the same ones as Haruhi's. Fun opportunities with the easily flustered female host would soon arise. She could not ditch them like on the other days of the week. Deep down in her heart she enjoyed their company, or they were pretty certain she felt that way. Haruhi always spoke her mind, if they bothered her she would've told them to leave her alone, and since that had yet to happen, they took her tolerant, but irritated guise as a green light.

"Hey, Hikaru, are you still mad about… you know?"

The atmosphere suddenly grew chilly.

"So what if I am?" He threw the blanket off them, sitting up right. His tone was low, slightly husky from being up this early. He was trying not to be hostile. After all, Kaoru had nothing to do with his uncontrollable jealousy. Sometimes he wished that the one aspect to be identical between them was patience. Kaoru possessed it, but Hikaru did not.

"When are you going to talk to me about it?" He knew at one point or another Hikaru would discuss it with him. That was just how it always worked.

For a moment, Hikaru looked as if he weren't going to answer. His brow creased into a sharp V, and clenched his fists.

He didn't understand why he felt so bothered at the thought of Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi being together. It was clear by their interactions during hosting hours that they were not romantically involved. They sat at a reasonable distance from one another on the loveseat, addressed each other in a formal fashion, and never appeared to be doing anything other than studying. Though, he couldn't help but be envious of the way she smiled at Kyouya-senpai… it was a special smile, one that he wanted all to himself. Haruhi's friendship with the Shadow King was different than with the twins or the other hosts. While Haruhi could be relaxed, comfortable, and even playful at times during class, when she was sitting next to the Ootori there was a certain amount of tension, as if there were a dam threatening to break and spill out a flood of new and undiscovered emotions. Hikaru wanted that tension between himself and Haruhi… _craved it_. Nothing would become of a relationship with an Ootori. They are too reserved and their honor takes priority over love. Kyouya-senpai had to know that he was not a good match for Haruhi, and leading her on would crush her spirit.

If they _did _fall in love…

_But they won't_. He'd rather see her with Tamaki-senpai if not himself. An Ootori is another synonym for heart-breaker, friend or not.

"Hikaru?" His little brother tilted his head to one side, growing worried.

His smile returned. "She'll be okay, I know she will." There was no need to clarify who 'she' was.

"And if she isn't?" Kaoru asked, resting his chin upon neatly folded hands. "What'll you do then?"

"Then I'll rip _his_ throat out."

~oOo~

Being in the same room as Haruhi made everything better. All worries were pushed from Hikaru's mind once she greeted him in that adorable way of hers, and he was almost convinced that maybe she could love him too. Then he would mentally scold himself and just enjoyed being in Haruhi's presence. As just her friend it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"Hey, Haruhi! Let's play a game!" the twins chimed in unison. The commoner was busy taking notes from her textbook, except now a giant black ink splotch soiled the once neat notebook paper. One of her temples began to throb angrily, though she managed to keep her voice lower than a screech:

"Don't you two have anything constructive to do? Why do _I_ always have to be the one you bother with all the time?"

The twins chuckled lightly. "You know you like it when we _play_ with you." Kaoru gave her a flirtatious wink. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

She sighed. "Fine, as long as it isn't that dumb 'Which One is Hikaru?' where you're just going to lie to me when I get it right."

"Psh, _NO!_ That's a boring game anyway!" Hikaru turned nervously to his brother. "Quick, think of a Plan B!"

Kaoru bit his bottom lip. "Uh… the 'How Much is Haruhi Like a Girl?' game?"

"What are the rules?"

He shrugged. "We ask her a bunch of questions while keeping tally of which gender is winning. The catch is we can ask _anything_ we want and she has to be one hundred percent honest."

Haruhi blinked, but did not protest. She didn't see why they couldn't just ask her these questions without pretending it was supposed to be a game. Oh, well.

The twins took a seat on either side of her with looks of determination.

"Do you like to wear dresses?"

"No."

"Would you wear makeup for us?"

"No."

"Do you own any lingerie?"

"No."

"What is your sexuality?"

"Well, I _have _kissed a girl…" Now she was just being sarcastic.

Hikaru sighed. "This game is boring already."

~oOo~

Only two more days and Haruhi would be free of her contract from Kyouya-senpai. Hikaru felt relieved. Luckily he was partnered with Kaoru so he really only had to entertain the client for half of the time, so he could let one eye wander to the loveseat where the two 'love birds' sat with each of their noses in a book. Come Monday final exams would start, meaning there was no reason for the Ootori to continue to tutor her. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept she actually agreed to be his lover. Fake lover, he reminded himself. Things would be back to normal next week. Everything would remain just as always. Happiness bubbled from within Hikaru's chest as he caressed his brother's smooth cheek.

~oOo~

"Welcome home, Young Master." The head maid of the Ootori Family bowed to him grandly. "I trust that school went well today?"

Kyouya shrugged out of his uniform jacket and handed it to her with a curt nod. As a matter of fact, he had an especially splendid time with Tamaki as the fool tried to understand the importance of commoners' work ethics ("Kyouya, if Haruhi orders an extra-cheese pizza, how does she know that she's actually getting extra cheese? It sounds rather suspicious."). The Host Club's very own commoner excelled incredibly during their tutoring sessions, not so much with training at the dojo. He quickly ordered her the traditional robes the fighters wear when they practice kenjutsu, paying no mind to the price tag because it meant he wouldn't have to consistently think of pure thoughts while she was wearing that form-fitting tank top. Self-control was a practice he was very skilled at, and nothing of a suggestive nature had occurred between them since the first session. He used to consider himself a manipulative monster, but for some obscured reason he didn't want her to think of him like that. Not now when their friendship was taking on a whole new meaning. For unforeseen reasons he believed a personal connection with her had future benefits. _Of course_. He was Kyouya, after all.

As he smoothly bypassed the maid and started up the staircase, she gulped nervously, an internal debate raging in her mind over whether or not it was a good idea to stop him. All of the servants had an immense amount of respect for their employers. To earn their disapproval was devastating.

"Er, Young Master, your father has requested a family dinner tonight. You need to be in attendance."

Kyouya froze mid-step, blinking uncomprehendingly. There could only be one of two reasons Yoshio would want his entire family sitting at one table. Otherwise they would eat out at a social event surrounded by business partners, or alone in their bedrooms. Most often they would use the dining room because they had a guest, but it was unlikely for company to show up at such a short notice, so that possibility was quickly ruled out. This left the only other option: That something was amidst. Yoshio thought _someone_ was causing mischief, enough so that it threatened whatever plans he concocted in that shrewd, brilliant brain of his.

"I'll be down in five," the youngest Ootori murmured, continuing to climb the stairs.

~oOo~

Everyone – business partners, rivals, and family friends – frequently commented on how uncanny Yoshio's sons looked similar to their sire. Products of excellent breeding, they were commonly referred as, or the Ootori Legacy: the finest young gentlemen of their generation. Nothing less was to be expected: Crisp, clean polite, and elegant. The trio together was the talk of any party they attended, and Yoshio's dark eyes would beam brightly even though he never smiled; his chest swelled with pride. "Look at my three sons. They are _perfect_."

Each boy shared their father's physical features. A pale, but healthy complexion, dark eyes with flickers of deeper violet, and shimmering black hair, the exception being the middle son, Akito, whose hair was instead a neat and coarse light brown.

The eldest Ootori, Yuuichi, most resemble their father from back in the years of his prime youth, and was even working on a beard to go with the conception he was nearly an exact replication. Personality-wise, he could never be as ruthless. In the few years Kyouya knew his brother before he left home; Yuuichi never once raised his voice or expressed anger. He harnessed genuine concern for others and was very protective of his family. In that respect, Yuuichi and Tamaki were very alike, and that was why he was Kyouya's favorite brother. If he were comparing his family members to the likes of the Host Club, then Akito Ootori was the long lost triplet to the Hitachiins. He was always the fun one, and – aside from their sister Fuyumi – the one Kyouya had spent most of his childhood growing up with. Originally he was only obedient in the presence of their father, though he had matured considerably in recent years, and had taken on a more serious, professional front. He maintained his signature devilish persona, and greatly enjoyed playing mind tricks with his little brother. It was because of Akito that Kyouya was so clever; needing to be those ten steps ahead of the game. They respected each other immensely.

Be it he had all of his father's features; Kyouya knew he was the only child to inherit his mother's beauty. Arisu Kato was Japan's star model back in the day, before she married into the Ootori family and got pregnant, marking the end of a stellar career at the ripe age of twenty three. Everyone said it was an arranged marriage for social benefits and political purposes, though there was no doubt in Kyouya's mind that Yoshio loved Arisu, a love that was returned in tenfold.

When the youngest Ootori entered the dining area, five pairs of dark eyes snapped up in his direction, making him feel uncharacteristically self-conscious. He bowed and then quickly took his seat between his mother and sister, who smiled all too cheerily, sitting very erect in her seat. He noted the dark bags beneath her large eyes, frowning slightly, but decided to question it at a later time. Fuyumi's sleeplessness might have something to do with her husband being in America for extended periods of time. She chooses to stay with her family during his long absences.

Yuuichi and Akito stared down at their exquisitely expensive china plates with unusual interest.

"Nice of you to join us, Kyouya," Yoshio murmured, tapping his long fingers on the table's end in mild agitation. "You're _awfully_ busy for a teenager as of late. When is the last time you kissed your mother?"

Knowing full well that he didn't want or cared for an answer, Kyouya dutifully leaned to his right to peck Arisu on the cheek. He made another mental note to make up for neglecting her kindness when she smiled back sweetly. He would never know how many times his mother had saved him from his father's harsh punishments.

The food arrived shortly afterward, reminding him of his hunger, and he picked up his chopsticks with quiet dignity. Fuyumi looked down upon the tempura that was set in front of her, her face taking on a sickly hue of green. Meanwhile, Yoshio and his eldest sons held out their wine glasses, which were promptly filled to the brim with sake. She declined any alcohol offered.

"Anata," Arisu said gently to her husband. "I believe that you've forgotten about Yumi-chan's… er, condition?" Pointing at her daughter's face, "Seafood won't settle with her very well."

Kyouya lifted an inquiring eyebrow. Since when did Fuyumi not enjoy tempura?

A sharp glare from Yoshio and several of the servants scrambled over one another to retrieve Fuyumi's plate and return it to the kitchen. The embarrassed chef returned with a bowl of soba noodles. She nodded gratefully at him.

Nearly half an hour crawled by at an agonizingly slow pace, with nothing to fill the silence but the sounds of eating. When the tension was nearly unbearable and Kyouya was about to excuse himself, Akito held up his empty wine glass, gesturing for more sake.

"Well, I think we all know _now_ why we were called here." His speech was slightly slurred and his cheeks were rosy, but Akito was careful never to get drunk. "You'd think we'd be a bit livelier! I'm so happy and proud of my little sister!" He raised his glass cheerfully in her direction. "C'mon now, why doesn't someone just say it? A celebration is in the making, am I correct, Father?"

Yoshio paused in his chewing to shoot him a look that was something oddly between annoyance and empathy. "In three days time we'll be hosting a ball in honor of Fuyumi's pregnancy. The Shido Family will not be acknowledged of the child's existence until then. I still need time to think about this…"

It all made sense. If he had not been preoccupied managing club activities or wasting time on Haruhi, perhaps Kyouya would've realized his sister's 'condition' much sooner. Feeling guiltier than before, he sat his chopsticks aside. "Congratulations," he said softly, muffling the words with a napkin so only she could hear. "I guess I'm going to be an uncle now, ne?"

Fuyumi finally gave him a genuine smile, the one that showed the dimples in her cheeks and crinkled her eyes. Then her gaze shifted back to their father, and suddenly became solemn again.

"I've made a mistake," she whispered, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I had no intention of being unfaithful to my husband. I'm sorry, Father."

Kyouya, taken wholly off guard by the confession, did not bother in masking his astonishment. He glanced back down the table to find his brothers in similar states of shock. Arisu's mouth was a thin line, as if she were trying to hold back tears.

So the child was illegitimate?

"He leaves me alone for so long. It's almost like I'm not even married. I needed comforting, but things went too far… my vulnerability was taken advantage of. I swear, Father! I love my husband!" Fuyumi grasped Kyouya's free hand for support. He let her have it willingly. "I wish this baby was a Shido, I really do."

Yoshio sighed in frustration, massaging his temples in an attempt to ward off the oncoming migraine. At the same time, Fuyumi was cutting off her brother's blood circulation.

"All that can be done is to ensure the child's biological father does not make this scandal public," Yuuichi said calmly, in a kind gesture to prompt the spotlight off of the distressed pregnant woman. "We can pay to keep him quiet."

"A single payment would never be enough," Akito countered. "Sure, he'll disappear for a few years, but something like this could come back to bite us in the ass. Pardon, it's the sake talking," he explained sheepishly.

"Yes," Yuuichi agreed. "But those kinds of accusations happen all the time with celebrities, a vast majority of them being _false_. We are filthy rich; of course a little commoner would do anything to bring us to court. We have excellent lawyers that will fight to defend our sister's virtue."

"Not to mention," Yoshio added thoughtfully, "We own the hospital Fuyumi took her pregnancy test at. If there were any question that the child is not a Shido heir, we could force the doctors to work in our favor through means of blackmail. We will create false evidence if that's what it takes to make this whole thing go away." He lifted his stern eyes back to his daughter. "The acting on your part will need to be _flawless_. You do understand that this could ruin us? That your selfishness will not only destroy you, but the future that I have slaved for years over to give to your brothers? All of that could disappear!"

Fuyumi's eyes grew red and glossy. She never cried in front of their father because she knew how much he hated it when she showed weakness. Her bangs dropped to conceal her face, but she allowed Kyouya to gently pull her into his chest. He didn't quite know what to say to make her feel better, but he rubbed her slender shoulders soothingly, hoping to coax out the warmth into the embrace that he once remembered.

"You have three days to pull yourself together Fuyumi Kyoko Ootori Shido. You will tell your husband's family you are pregnant with his child, and you will be vibrantly glowing with motherly happiness. This catastrophe has taught me that I cannot protect my daughter from every conflict the world throws at me, so you must learn to handle at least this much." Yoshio's frowned deepened. "And Kyouya…"

"Yes, Father?"

"Have you heard anything from your friend Suoh?"

Puzzled, Kyouya shook his head. "Why?"

"No reason. I just want you to keep a close eye on him."

~oOo~

**A/N: **_**Anata**_** –** **Can be used as a term of endearment from a wife to her husband. **_**Tempura – **_**Deep-fried seafood.**

**Thank you reviewers of chapter 9: **TasteTheFairy**, **kenhat**, **kinoooo**, **Nami Swannn**, **Destinies Entwined**, **Kayla-Sam7621**, **mcangel1976**, and **Psychotic Nightmare**. You guys are awesome motivation. :D**

**If you have an opinion on this chapter, I'd love to hear it! Should I write more from Hikaru's POV, or do I need to hurry up and just get to the KyoHaru goodness?**

**Next chapter: The issue with Tamaki is finally revealed, Haruhi tries to come to terms with her own feelings, and Kyouya is faced with a difficult decision. Please review if you feel like it today! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: Pardon me for my 2 month hiatus, but I'm confident you all understand that real life must take priority over fanfiction… once in a while. Please enjoy this chapter. Kyouya and Haruhi finally get some alone time.**

**Note that there is the use of flashbacks to episode 8 of the anime, which will be displayed using italics, just to avoid any confusion. Due to the length (this is the longest chapter yet), it had to be cut into two parts, so Chapter 12 shall be delivered to you promptly.**

**~oOo~**

_**To Make Every Girl Happy**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**~oOo~**

"My sweet warrior princess, this heart is a wild and wandering beast that you have tamed with your unearthly beauty! I am the lonely dragon that has fallen in love with the young maiden locked away in the tower I guard. Please, Princess, won't you cast aside your prince charming and stay with me for an eternity? Even if I cannot kiss those delicate lips of yours, may I love you from afar?"

"Oh, _yes_, _Tamaki!_" swooned the dark-haired girl in his arms. Hearts were shining brightly in her eyes. "I'll stay with you for as long as you want! Warrior princess… me?! I don't believe _that!_" she blushed deeply.

He gently urged her to meet his gaze by lifting her chin with one lithe finger. "It is so true! You are special, my dear. Do not _ever_ forget that."

She did not entirely understand him, or hear the sincerity weaved faultlessly into his every word, but she nodded her agreement anyway, if only to continue listening to this wonderfully kind boy speak in more pretty language. Her childlike glee brought another brilliant smile to his face. "Sweet warrior princess," Tamaki cooed, pulling the girl close. In that moment, there was no greater feeling of content than the sound of her light panting, and the rapid fluttering of her heart pressed against his. He sighed, enjoying the warmth of her soft embrace. She was such a soothing distraction from the more serious, troubling matters. Tamaki silently wished he could host forever if only to avoid reality, to always feel happy.

The Friday morning when he awakened, the French boy did not wait for Shima to drag him from bed by the scruff of his neck and throw him in the shower as per usual. A sudden, cold sweat had erupted in his sleep, clinging to his forehead and chest. Shaken, he tossed his blankets aside and snatched up the cell phone from the bedside nightstand, his fingers dialing Kyouya's number on their own accord, when he finally caught himself at the last second before punching 'Talk'. Perplexed, Tamaki slowly canceled the call, carelessly letting the mobile fall from his hand with a clamor. His mind began to drift then. He still wanted to talk to someone, but he was not ready for any of the Host Club to know his problems. Not yet. With a sigh, he rose from his bed, and peeled off his sweat drenched nightshirt on his way to the bathroom.

There would be no point in troubling his friend. From what Tamaki could gather from his father, Kyouya's family was facing a very difficult case, which would perfectly explain the reasons behind his recently odd behavior. He decided he would wait for the Ootori boy to approach him with the story about Fuyumi. If there was one thing that he knew Kyouya hated most, and it was the extent of Tamaki's knowledge into his personal life and his sympathy. For the time being he would keep that to himself. It was not as if Tamaki did not have his own secrets to worry about.

Now, as he watched the vice-president take a seat beside Haruhi to begin their final tutoring session, the blond noticed the warmth in the other boy's expression, something he had never seen before. It was not conniving or mysterious. Neither a smirk nor a sneer was anywhere to be seen. And when Haruhi lightly pecked the end of Kyouya's chin (all for show, as the other clients were eagerly watching on, practically salivating), he watched the corner of the demon lord's lips pull slightly upward even more, a vain attempt to hold in the happiness that was clear to everyone else. It appeared that he really loved her. Tamaki made a mental note to compliment him on his acting skills later on. For a split second, he even felt jealousy towards the lovely couple, but then remembered the statements he made at the beginning of all this. Tamaki had asked outright if Kyouya loved Haruhi. He said no. There was nothing to be jealous of.

He blushed, hugging the girl in his arms, but his violet eyes stayed fixed on the two people on the loveseat. A pang shook him, and he tried to brush the feeling of sadness away. Why shouldn't they be happy together? In all honesty, he was not certain whom he was more possessive of: Haruhi, the girl who made his heart burst with affection, or Kyouya, the companion who demonstrated his loyalty a hundred times over. How exactly could Tamaki choose his love for one over the other? Both held their appeal, with logic and sophistication that could compliment his innocent zaniness to perfect. Damn. _Damn it all. _He wanted them equally. He would never be able to live without either of them. In a moment of self-searching, Tamaki thought erratically, boldly: _Why could he not have them both?_

A sly grin uncharacteristic of the Princely Host flashed across his face, and the girl with him mistook it for playfulness, nuzzling herself into his chest, coveting more of his gentle touches. "I'll request you again on Monday. I like this game!" Her cheeks were flushed pink as she stood, leaving him with a shy wave. Absorbed in the warped path of his mind, Tamaki barely noticed the absence of her body. He continued to observe the interactions of the two most important people in his life. He felt his heart swell with happiness.

~oOo~

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Tamaki-senpai, but…. Why do we have to be in a storage closet? This is kinda childish, don't you think?" She tilted her head to one side like a puppy.

_Kawaii_… Tamaki thought with a giggle.

He waved his hand with a fancy flourish, knocking over several brooms and mops in the process. "Well, I don't want the others to overhear. It's personal information between a father and his little girl!"

"O…kay." She didn't really believe him, but what does that matter? "Well, just ask me. Kyouya-senpai is waiting. You know how impatient he can be sometimes." Cleverly masking the fact she would rather be somewhere else, and in actuality Kyouya had already left, though no offense to Tamaki-senpai, but meeting in a storage closet wasn't suspicious _at all_. She knew what was coming. Though, knowing did little to prepare her for it.

After struggling to swallow the lump in his throat, "Let's go on a date. This Sunday before exams! I'll treat you to the best tuna that money can buy!"

He watched her eyebrows furrow, and he suppressed the urge to swoon over her cuteness. She ignored this. "As friends, you mean?"

An arrow pierced itself painfully through Tamaki's heart. Wounded, but not defeated: "If you want to. I'll be _anything_ that you want," he whispered.

Haruhi felt affection for the French boy that was quite different from before. He may be a pain in the neck, but even the commoner could be affected by his sweet charm. She hoped that would never change about him.

"Yes, of course I will," she said with a smile.

~oOo~

Haruhi did not think anymore of Tamaki-senpai's request after hosting hours ended. She had reasoned that her tutoring sessions were ultimately a success, despite the odds that had been pitted against her with her choice of a mentor. She felt prepared for examination week, unlike many other fellow classmates, whom frantically jabbered off complaints of all of the review work that they would have to endure. Haruhi was silently cheerful. She could use this weekend's spare time to tackle the household chores.

She soon found herself walking the familiar path to the parking lot, blushed, and began making in the opposite direction. She had momentarily forgotten that she would not be accompanying Kyouya-senpai to the dojo. For reasons she could not fathom, a strange feeling of disappointment settled upon her. Though, after mastering only two of the beginner's positions, she considered it rather impressive given her initial lack of stamina and overall motivation. She still preferred to watch Kyouya-senpai. The complicated steps and motions were much more precise when he executed them. At the times when she almost considered quitting the seemingly hopeless cause, she remembered the atmosphere that followed that young swordsman, engaging himself in something he genuinely enjoyed. She hoped that his family was extremely proud of him.

"It doesn't impress them much."

Haruhi's books tumbled to the pavement as her arms flailed. "God, Senpai. _Don't do that_." Her fingers traced the spot where she had felt his breath on the shell of her ear, trembling at the memory. "It's impolite to sneak up on people, you know." She bent down to retrieve the books, only to pause in confusion, realizing that they were already in Kyouya-senpai's hold, neatly stacked one on top of the other.

He ignored that last remark, carefully setting the books in her outstretched arms. "My brothers were champions in judo and karate, not nearly as dignified as a Haninozuka, but that's an entirely different league. My interest in kenjutsu was a path I had wanted to make my own. My father doesn't really see it as I do." His eyes drifted off into the distance with an expression Haruhi thought was almost wistful. She embraced her books tightly, blowing back her brown bangs to get a better look at him.

"How did you know that I was thinking about you?" Was she just that easy to read?

The Ootori blinked, letting the light of the sun flash off his glasses as he turned back to her. "I didn't." That wry smirk of his had returned. "Hn. Should I be flattered?" He metaphorically shoved her into a corner; though the way he leaned over her with his greater height made the commoner feel significantly smaller. Then Haruhi remembered who this boy was, and the intimidating aura quickly melted away, and she fixed him with a sarcastic smile to match his own.

"_No. Way,_" she teased, turning her back on him. "There's a difference between thinking about someone… and _thinking_ about someone. You just happened to come to my mind. That doesn't exactly imply that it is an obsession, does it, Senpai?" She began to walk away, satisfied with her escape from the Ootori's clutches.

He stood rooted to the spot and watched her retreating figure for a few moments before shrugging. "Maybe for you it doesn't."

_What does that mean?_ Haruhi halted and would have asked just that had an agonizingly familiar shrill not cut through the air, causing both of them to visibly grimace.

"_HARUHI!_" the sing-song call of the lady manager's voice bounded about in their skulls. They simultaneously spun around to see the limousine that was recklessly speeding in their direction, never mind that this was a sidewalk or anything. "Come home with me and we'll play more of my favorite game, _Uki_ _Doki_ _Memorial_!" They could see the crazed gleam in her eyes despite the large binoculars glued to her face.

An icy fear enveloped Haruhi's heart then. _No… not again…_ "Senpai, please help me!" Desperate times called for desperate measures. She decided that she would rather be indebted to the school's most infamous miser than to bear another session of that dreadful dating simulation. If given the option at gunpoint, Haruhi would rather take the bullet.

So she did not think twice when Kyouya took her hand, almost welcomed it. He hurriedly swung Haruhi behind him, shielding her with his body as he shepherded them over to the curb, whistling for his driver. The limo with the Ootori Group's emblem pulled up to them smoothly. He ushered the commoner inside before Tachibana could move from his seat.

"Hello, Young Master, how was school? Oh, is that a young lady friend of yours?"

Kyouya wasn't certain if he meant Haruhi or Renge, but there was no time for clarifications. "Drive. _Drive as if your life depends on it_."

Tachibana, a bit flustered, but never one to question a direct order, stepped on the gas, wincing at the sound of the tires on the pavement and hoped that no damage was being done for his sake as the driver. He waited momentarily for the speakers to crackle with the voice of the young master with some explanation, but when none came, he redirected his focus on the road, sighing with exhaustion.

Back at Ouran, in the second limousine, Renge peered curiously through the crack of the window with her binoculars. When the two hosts disappeared around the corner, she broke down into a fit of cackles.

"Mission accomplished, Honey-senpai! The subjects of interest are together, utterly alone in the back of his limo. Oh, do you think he's going to try and make a pass at Haruhi? I must see it! I need _delicious_ _yaoi!_"

The Haninozuka sitting in the seat beside her cheered, "Good job, Renge-chan! Part one of our plan is a success. Everything else will fall into place. The weather forecast said a high chance of thunderstorms, right Takashi?"

Mori glanced down at his cell phone. "Yeah."

Renge was still swooning. "Haruhi has a real-life Miyabi! _I could eat three bowls of rice…!_"

~oOo~

**9 Months Prior – The Third Music Room**

'_There needs to be enough food for twenty people over the span of two days. The main quarters will host seven individuals, including myself, while the remainder of the party will occupy the surrounding estate houses. Due to the upcoming holiday, the shortage of service staff could pose a problem, but given such short notice and the length of our stay in Okinawa, compromise must suffice. Thank you for your understanding, Father. I will relay to you the progress of our schoolwork. Rest assured that the expense is not without its benefits. The daughters of many of your accomplices and rivals will be in attendance. Word of the Ootori's unprecedented hospitality to all will be certain to turn more than a few business matters in our favor, so again, I say that –'_

_An annoying voice in the back of his conscious buzzed by his ear and for a moment he willed to swat it away._

"_What are you doing, Kyouya-senpai? You should really listen when people are trying to talk to you."_

_His expert fingers never faltered their steady typing across the keyboard, and he still managed to shoot a side-long glance at the commoner standing beside him, deep exasperation causing one corner of her mouth to curve down in a small frown. He was unimpressed by her presence, choosing to avert his attention back o the email intended for his father. Haruhi wasn't worth the effort to keep happy, not as he saw it. She had no leverage to make demands given the severity of her debt, but somehow she always seemed to forget that her position as a host was a privilege, a courtesy extended to the needy… which meant leaving him alone to get the _real_ work done._

"_Ha-Ru-Hi! Come sit with me while Mommy takes care of some boring stuff." Tamaki's vibrant voice bounced off the high ceilings. Kyouya shot him a grateful look from across the room. He paused briefly to read over his completed email while Haruhi silently debated whether to drop all endeavors to pull the Ootori boy away from his computer and maybe learn a thing or two about him… or just heed Senpai's request to leave him in his isolation. He caught her gazing down at him with narrowed eyes, becoming secretly pleased with her frustration. It was fun to tease her, he realized._

"_Sure," he heard her sigh. "He's boring anyway."_

_And for some obscured reason that parting comment stung._

~oOo~

**Present - the Fujioka Home**

"Ootori-kun!"

Haruhi watched on in amusement as her father took Kyouya in a bone-crushing embrace, one that he hesitantly returned more out of a sense of obligation than anything else. Ranka led him into a short, joyful dance that had the younger man's feet literally off the floor as he was swung in wide circles. People passing stopped to laugh at the bizarre scene. For the sake of the Shadow King's already bruised ego, Haruhi ushered the awkward pair into the apartment, closing the door gently behind her.

After removing their shoes, they settled themselves around the Fujioka dining table. The raven-haired man straightened his glasses that had fallen crooked during Ranka's moment of unconcealed excitement. He composed himself, flashing the transvestite a beautiful host smile.

"I thought I'd do the honor of escorting your daughter home. She is, after all, becoming quite spoiled by such means of transportation I've been providing for her these past days."

Haruhi glared sharply but said nothing. If it were not for him she would be sucked into that spiraling dark abyss of Uki Doki Memori. She shuddered at the memories that came to mind.

Her father inclined his head in a gracious bow, letting the long locks of his hair to partially conceal his face. "You have my gratitude. I wouldn't trust anyone else with her safety."

Kyouya appeared utterly unfazed by the proclamation, but the girl sitting beside him began to sweat nervously. What an unusual way to go about thanking someone…

"I won't intrude upon your hospitality for much longer. It is an inconvenience to you, I'm sure," Kyouya replied politely.

_Never mind that you ALWAYS show up without forewarning_ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

Ranka giggled - something his daughter knew was just his method of getting in character for another night at the bar. Still, it wasn't less embarrassing to bear witness of him practicing it on Kyouya-senpai, who though would probably never bring the matter up again, was infamous for his steadily growing collection of blackmail material. Haruhi shoved her anxiety away. There was nothing wrong with her father's job; especially because it was something he enjoyed doing.

While she excused herself to make some tea, Ranka scooted closer to the Ootori, intently studying the neat, well-to-do young man with interest in those doe brown eyes that greatly resembled those of his daughter's. He carefully scanned Kyouya from head to toe, not seeing a single hair out of place. Then he leaned back, skeptical.

"Tell me, Ootori-kun, how has she been? Does she like her kendo lessons? What have you been doing?" He peered over at the kitchen door to see Haruhi boiling water on the stovetop, and then forcefully smiled at his guest.

Kyouya clasped his hands in his lap. "To answer your first question, by my observations she is getting on well. We've reviewed a number of preliminary materials, such as how to hold the bokken and the proper foot arrangements. As for if she _likes_ her lessons; that really isn't my place to say."

"What about _you_ then, Ootori-kun? Do you fancy spending all your time with my daughter?" The transvestite examined his perfectly manicured nails.

Kyouya's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry. I don't know the answer you want." He chuckled lightly at his own words. "I consider her a friend, so of course I don't object to her company."

That seemed to strike something within the mind of Ranka, who made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Haruhi returned with three coffee mugs, unaware of the short lived conversation that had just transpired, and then went to retrieve the steaming pot of green tea.

"One cup is enough for me, Haruhi. I'll take my leave soon," Kyouya said, turning his eyes down to the contents of his now full mug. He took a cautious sip. It was a little weak for his tastes, but grinned anyway.

Haruhi stirred her tea, taking a seat between the two men. "Its fine, Dad likes it when you guys come over."

"I joke that one day the six of you fine boys will fall in love with my precious daughter, and then you won't ever leave. I really should register for a gun…"

The musing comment took the spectacled man off guard. He inhaled the hot liquid too quickly and grimaced as he felt his insides being scorched.

"_Dad…_" Haruhi growled, slamming one hand down on the table, enough to rattle it on its weak legs.

"You know it's the truth! I can't help it! I was his age once too!" He pointed accusatively at Kyouya. "I just have to make sure that I don't regret letting you spend so much time with him! He hasn't done anything indecent to you? Don't you lie to me!"

"_No_," the hosts said in unison, shared a look of bewilderment, and then turned away from one another.

Haruhi crossed her arms, redirecting her attention back at her father. "I can't believe that you don't think I'm responsible enough to… honestly… _ridiculous…_" _And what if we were?_ The thought of being intimate with Kyouya-senpai did something to make her insides feel strange.

Ranka stood, using his height (in heels) to look down upon them, placing a hand on each shapely hip. "Young lady, as your parent I have to be careful. You are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for." He rounded on Kyouya, becoming stern. "Ootori-kun, I hope that you do not hold my outburst against me. The thought had just suddenly occurred to me that you two might be in love, and I panicked. One day you will understand if you have your own princess... but not with _my daughter_." Haruhi visibly scowled at that last statement.

"No offense taken," Kyouya replied good-naturedly, hiding behind his coffee mug. "I have a sister of who I am very protective of…" He cut himself off abruptly, because thinking of Fuyumi brought another pang to his otherwise un-beating black heart. He quietly retreated back inside himself.

Fortunately Ranka did not take notice. "I want to trust you, Ootori-kun. I… with Haruhi growing up… she needs a strong male to protect her when I can't. It worries me to have her home alone, especially when there is supposed to be a storm tonight. I want to ask you to stay with her, but if you have any history of womanizing I swear I will - !"

"_Senpai's not like that,_" Haruhi said lowly, such sincerity radiating from her that both men stopped to blink in surprise. "I know for a fact he would _never_ take advantage of me, even given the opportunity."

~oOo~

**9 Months Prior – Okinawa**

_The cluster of guests sitting in the shade of the umbrella observed Tamaki's absurd behavior in his lawn chair. There was no question that the "King" was having another inner-mind theatre moment. About Haruhi. The Host Club vice-president made a noise that if anyone had been paying any attention to him, sounded suspiciously like "Tch" before collecting his belongings and walking away._

"_Oh, that's how it'll happen! Exactly like that the happiest day of my life!" Tamaki wiggled with undisguised glee. The girls sitting nearest to him began whispering amongst themselves. "Is Tamaki having a seizure?" "I hope he's okay…" But his best friend recognized that look on his face, becoming more familiar with it every day. That red stain across his cheeks was for one person alone._

_He made the annoyed sound again. __**What a bother**__. _

_The arrival of the family's private police force was a welcomed distraction. His favorite clipboard in hand, Kyouya ran down the sand dunes to greet them._

"_Right on time with my order of shellfish. Excellent." He crossed out the item on his list. "Haninozuka-senpai will be pleased."_

_The commander of the force approached him then, having two large buckets in either hand, obviously baking within his uniform. "Young Master, I have a message to relay to you from your father."_

_**Oh really?**__ Email was the mutually agreed method of communication between father and son. "Out with it."_

"_Of course." The commander threw the contents of his buckets onto the beach. "Ootori-sama says that if you ever need protection – presumably not the physical kind – he is prepared to step in at any moment if you just ask."_

_Puzzlement became the dominant expression on the youngest Ootori's face, but instead of dwelling on the queer statement he merely went back to making notes on his clipboard, wordlessly dismissing the officer. What an absurd idea. He would not worry himself over something nonsensical. Now Tamaki was chattering away happily to the commoner, though she was much more interested in the shellfish that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._

"_Hey, Haruhi, doesn't this crab look __**crab-tivating!?**__"_

_He turned away from the couple to pretend to write something else._

~oOo~

**Present – the Fujioka Home**

"Just act like I'm not here," Kyouya smirked prominently, making himself comfortable on the not so plush loveseat. At this point he didn't care. It was one of the few pieces of Western furniture the Fujioka's owned, so it was either this or the rocking chair. Haruhi had opted for the chair, slumping low within it. She glared at him until he finally looked up at her through his messy black bangs. The both of them had agreed that the school uniform was too stiff to just lie around in. The commoner was now in a pair of baggy shorts and a T-shirt with 'Red Sox' printed on the front, explaining that it was a thing that her parents had liked once upon a time. Despite offering him a change of clothes from her father's closet (she did not miss how he cringed at the suggestion), the Ootori neatly folded the school jacket and set it on the back of the loveseat. He relinquished the tie as well, and rolled up the long sleeves of his white shirt about mid-arm length. He claimed to be content at that.

"Are you sure your parents are alright with this, Senpai? We wouldn't want you to be in trouble or anything."

Her pretense of apprehension for his own well-being deepened his smirk. "None whatsoever." He doubted they would notice his absence. His name was not Akito, who began having sex in his first year of high school. They did not have to follow his every move, which left Kyouya with so much freedom… "I'll leave when the storm blows over. There will be no need to entertain me for the entire night, Haruhi. Though, I won't be one to complain if you did."

"And to think I defended you," she said with a scoff. "You may not be a physical person but your mind is something else entirely." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Indecent."

He chuckled at that. "I'm boring, don't you remember?" When recognition did not immediately dawn on her, he decided to change the subject. "What are we having for dinner?"

Haruhi tilted her head to one side, tapping her chin as she mentally reviewed the kitchen pantry. "How hungry are you, Senpai?"

He knew better than to make demands of her that he didn't think she could fulfill. His long legs dangled lazily off the end of the loveseat as he settled back down. "Not very."

She stood, dismissing the fact that her shirt had gotten wrinkled in the process. "Okay, then. I'll be right back." The Ootori blinked owlishly, no longer teasing. His eyes closed, drifting in to a short nap.

Haruhi slid the screen door closed between them and realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time, releasing it in a puff of air. Perhaps she should've remained silent on the matter of Senpai's virtue during Ranka's interrogation had she known that this would be the outcome, but Haruhi was not the kind of person to sit by when it was obvious he needed her help. Or maybe he could've handled the situation just fine on his own. That didn't erase the fact she felt the desire to defend him from her father's accusations. Reflecting back on their days together, he was nothing short of a gentleman; a jerk, occasionally, but not enough so as to make her regret her decision of taking his side.

Making her way to the refrigerator, Haruhi considered how exactly they were supposed to pass the time. One glance out the window told her the storm would soon descend upon them, judging by the harsh whip of the wind on the treetops and the thin, silent streaks of lightning that lit up in the distance. Icy fear gripped her for a moment, rooting her where she stood. It took the beeping of the alarm to wrench her back from the dark place inside her head. She shook herself, shutting the door and climbing onto the countertops to take a peek inside the cabinets. Ranka's stash of sweet things stared artlessly back at her, causing one of her temples to begin to throb. He was almost as terrible as Honey-senpai. Wastefully throwing the food away was out of the question, so she left it… for now. When he returned from the bar in the morning he would best prepare himself for yet another lecture on carelessness. Honestly, every now and then she felt like the adult in their relationship, not the other way around.

On her way to the pantry, Haruhi peered through the thin crack of the screen door. Kyouya-senpai continued to doze soundly, his arms folded under the back of his head. She could hear the softest snore he emitted as he lightly breathed in and out. Oddly, she found it endearing, watching him sleep. There was not any shrewdness or tension to be seen. He appeared unguarded, vulnerable to her, almost as if he were innocent. Senpai was as cute as a child, and it caused her to smile shyly. Should she tell him…? No, no she doesn't have a death wish, but she wouldn't stop thinking it either.

Haruhi found two bowls and filled them with her favorite cereal. She used the last of the milk. Fairly certain Kyouya was going to be under the impression that her family never had anything decent to eat, truth be told she just didn't feel like messing up the kitchen to prepare some complex meal for someone who probably wouldn't find it that satisfying compared to the professionally made courses he gets every day. Why bother?

"Senpai," Haruhi touched him delicately on the shoulder, hoping to rouse him. "It's time to eat." When he didn't respond, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. _What does he do to make himself this tired?_ She leaned farther over him. "Hey, Sleepy Head. Your food is getting soggy, and that would be a waste…" Her hand brushed his cheek coaxingly. "C'mon, you."

The demon lord sighed deeply, lifting his seemingly heavy eyelids to regard her with a calculating frown. It was less out of annoyance for being awaken and more thoughtful. She returned it with a friendly grin. "Hi, there."

A few seconds passed – he is a very slow riser – before his brain could accurately process what was happening and where he was. Words came tumbling off his tongue before he could think to restrain them: "Your hands are very warm."

Haruhi withdrew from him quickly. "Sorry, I had to wake you."

Kyouya managed to pull himself upright, holding her gaze with one of his own. "I don't mind. You can put me to sleep that way, too, if you want."

"I don't get it." Embarrassment colored her face pink. "And I'm not sure if that's a compliment or you're making fun of me again."

"Neither." He swung his feet to the floor. "So…what are we eating?"

"Cornflakes."

"Cornflakes?" he echoed, "Is it that same food you served me the other day?" He followed her to the dining table where he took his seat on a cushion without hesitation.

"Hai, cornflakes," she repeated, scooping out some sugar from a jar and sprinkling it over the cereal. "Sorry if it's not up to your standards, Senpai, but it's all I have to give you at the moment."

He sighed again, adjusting the frames of his glasses. "Though it is indeed beneath me, due to society's ethics I'm afraid that I can't decline."

"Don't hide the fact that you're disappointed or anything," she snapped sarcastically, handing him a bowl. "See? You just add milk. No special ingredients or fancy cooking skills necessary."

Kyouya accepted his spoon and shoveled in a mouthful. "It's quite… tasteless." He swallowed with dignity. "How is it you can eat this?" He studied the way in which she stirred the contents of her bowl, as if there were a secret behind it.

Without pausing, Haruhi slid a porcelain container across the table to him. "Try adding sugar, then."

The Ootori gazed back at her in a long moment of disbelief before visibly breaking his stoic composure with a smile. He didn't really like sugar, of course, but if it came from Haruhi he did not think he could ever refuse it.

~oOo~

**9 Months Prior – Okinawa**

"_Well, now I know what S&M is." _

_Tamaki's face twisted in horror and anguish. "It's not like that… I was just trying to help you!"_

_Not sparing the couple a glance as they playfully quarreled, Kyouya navigated by with his bags to the trunk of the car. The twins were nearby, snickering about the incident they had found. Frankly, the ordeal was blown out of proportion; yet, he did not feel the need to intervene on Tamaki's behalf. Was this, as one would call it, revenge? Pay back for lashing out at him in the moment he had been trying to paint the Host Club king as something more than a harebrained, self-conceited, clueless… Ah, but he could not complete that thought, for even if they were all true (they were), Kyouya was not so cruel as to kick a man when he was already down. No use would come of a pointless revenge. That was very un-Ootori-ish._

_Foresight being a prominent gift of his, Kyouya struggled to understand exactly how his father had reached the conclusion that he needed 'protection' of a sort, that is, until the confrontation with Haruhi occurred, and then everything was crystal clear. Suspicion had been Yoshio Ootori's motive. All of this was a test (as it usually is) for the youngest son to demonstrate how he handled the responsibility of having no lording supervision and free access to all the offerings that his family had to provide. Kyouya found solstice in the fact that he had passed with flying colors. No one needed to know how narrowly he had come to touching Haruhi. In the end, things had worked in his favor. _

_Everything should be back to normal._

_The spectacled host slinked into his seat without a word. Several seconds ticked by when it dawned upon him he had unintentionally stolen the spot next to the club's rookie. Amused, she rolled up the car's window, effectively blocking out Tamaki's jabbering protests._

_They shared a secret smirk. "Let's go," he ordered the driver, coolly ignoring the blond outside. The car began to roll forward. __**So you do have an evil side to you.**__ Kyouya relaxed on the armrest, turning casually to get a closer examination of the commoner's smug disposition. One of his eyebrows rose ever so slightly over the rim of his glasses._

"_I won't leave him behind, if you're concerned."_

_Glancing back out the window to see the fool chasing after them, she briefly considered his sympathetic words for the fellow distressed host. Then her smile broadened. _

"_Just let him suffer for a little while longer."_

_And that was the first time that Kyouya Ootori felt tender affection for Haruhi Fujioka._

~oOo~

**Present – The Fujioka Home**

Thunder shook the Earth. The brave front that the commoner put on for the sake of her guest was admirable, if not entirely bulletproof. Being exceptionally observant; however, she wouldn't have been able to fool him anyway.

Wearing a heavy blanket to conceal the quivers and trembles that raced along her spine was a clever maneuver on her part. She bit her tongue on more than one occasion as the apartment was rattled about like a toy house, and she yearned to run beneath to the safety of the dining table to wait out the storm as she usually did… and how pathetic Kyouya-senpai would think of her. There was no way he would ever let her live that show of cowardice down.

So she focused all her undivided attention on their game of Monopoly. The world outside roared ominously in her ear, but she only permitted a single flinch of one eye to betray the inner turmoil that was raging inside of her. Twice, at the most intense moments, Kyouya considered breaking through all of his reservations to comfort her. He did not see just Haruhi sitting there, shaking alone; in her he saw his sister, Fuyumi, who was also broken and defenseless. They were not so different. Fragile and fearful. He wanted to protect them both.

"It's your move," Haruhi murmured, drawing her cocoon of fabric tightly around herself, forcing a smile.

Kyouya rolled the dice and then reach across the board to grasp his token (the shoe) between two of his long fingers. He settled in 'Free Parking'.

"Now it's yours."

She (the battleship) landed on Chance. "'Go back three spaces'," She read aloud from the card, now sitting on New York Avenue. "Crap."

"You owe me a payment of $1,000 U.S. dollars," the Ootori replied slyly. "Don't glare so hostilely. If only real-life were laid out this simply." Lightning flashed in his glasses.

Haruhi set her chin defiantly. "I don't understand where you got all of those hundred dollar bills from. I think you're cheating."

His dark eyes actually sparkled. "Pay up."

_You can't beat Kyouya-senpai at his own game_, she thought mournfully, dropping down to fumble with the scant amount of cash that remained in her possession. The room was illuminated again, and loud claps of thunder rattled her to the very bone. Her eyes wrenched themselves shut on their own accord, and all the pleasant thoughts she had been trying to maintain vanished like wisps of smoke. She clutched the blanket until her knuckles became a ghostly white.

"Haruhi…"

Oh, right. "I'm sorry, Senpai. How much was…?"

"If you kiss me, I'll be willing to forget about the money."

The clamoring of heavy rain on the rooftop made his request almost inaudible; she practically thought that she had misheard him. A half-choke, half-snort escaped before she could think to rein it in. Keeping her large eyes closed, but not indifferent to the subtle movements of his body, Kyouya came to sit alongside her, weaving his way stealthily into her shield of warmth and protection. And yet she did not fight against him as his fingers found hers, entwining almost clumsily, as if he were as inexperienced as her… She tried to recoil at the last second, and his lips landed dangerously close to Haruhi's only just missing their intended target, though failure did not unhinge him. Haruhi melted into Kyouya as he suckled the soft and sensitive corner of her mouth, and she was unable to suppress a moan.

Then she forcefully pulled herself away from him, grinning forlornly into his dark eyes as she released his hand. "I give up. You win, but next time, I'm the banker."

It took him a moment to understand she was talking about the game. Kyouya nodded wordlessly, unsure of how to cope with rejection.

"Good night, Senpai. I'm sure you can show yourself out later," Haruhi whispered, and disappeared into her bedroom.

~oOo~

**A/N: **

Thank you to the following people for leaving excellent feedback**: ****AMaysBrain****, ****SETxMExFREE****, ****collegecomics18****, ****TheLastofUs****, ****breakingflower****, ****jeejee12, ****LadyNorth76****, ****Krissy2lip****, ****Saphireblu987****, ****pretend it was just a dream****, ****PhantomhiveHost****, ****ahem****, ****julz314, ****NeptunesTrousers****, ****JPValefor****, ****Magmetor7****, ****irgroomer****, ****mcangel1976****, ****kenhat****, ****kinoooo****, ****Nami Swannn****, ****TasteTheFairy****, ****meee, ****Ashlyn Braere****, ****Yoroichicat****, ****BlackFoxGun****, ****VongolaDecima027****, ****Destinies Entwined****, ****FanFichtionAholic **and my two** 'Guest' **reviewers.

I'm certain that no one is interested in any excuse for my hiatus, so I'm going to cut to the chase and say that updates from here on out will be irregular. I send you my sincerest apologies in advance.

Some things to be discussed that were in the latest reviews:

**How long is this story going to be?** My answer: **Dunno.** I'm thinking three or four more chapters before the conclusion, if not fewer. It will really depend on the amount of content I think should be in each chapter, but that will not be determined until it's actually written. I _do_ have the events leading to the conclusion down on paper. This story _will _have an ending, and possible little side stories that I will inform you guys of when they are available.

I was informed by one reviewer that my writing style is too 'fluffy' and full of useless information. I've tried my best with this chapter to change that. If you have an opinion, I am of course completely open to it. I love hearing your reactions, especially to this sort of cliffhanger.

Once again, thank you for your patience.


End file.
